Wild Dinosaur
by Bvega42
Summary: When an egg was carried away from it's nest, and brought to an island colonized be lemurs. And Iguanodon named Aladar lived a peaceful life. But then, when a colossal meteorite crashed into the Earth. Aladar and his family were forced to find a new home. And along the way, meet with a herd of dinosaurs, and found some friends.
1. The Egg Travels

**Walt Disney  
**PICTURES

In a dark quiet environment, a strong and steady heartbeat gently fills the silent.

And then, a wall of scales appeared as it was soon revealed to be some kind of reptile. And soon revealed to be inside a wall like structure as shapes of a group of creatures was outside. And small dust like particles floated around as 5 fingered hand with a small nub of a spike as a thumb appeared as it made a small squeak.

3 shadows loomed outside the wall structure as 2 of them were the same shape, and another appeared to be on 2 legs.

**Walt Disney  
**PICTURES PRESENTS

And then the little creature softly cooed as a long slender tail gently lowers down.

And then a large shadow looms outside as it hovers above it.

_"Some things start out big..."_

And then a little head appeared.

_"...and somethings start out small."_

And then the little creature opened it's eye for the very first time.

_"Very small."_

And the little creature cooed as it was safely curled from the outside world.

_"But sometimes the thing... can make the biggest changes of all."_

But the little creature has hardly any idea of the world outside awaits him.

Outside, tiny holes called pores covered the hard surface allowing the creature to breathe. And the surface, happens to be a shell.

**WILD DINOSAUR**

The object then reveals to be an egg, safely inside a nest with 11 other eggs all the rim of the inner nest. And the egg rests in the middle.

And then a shadow looms over them, and a gently low growl was heard. And then the snout of a large reptilian creature lowers down to the egg in the center of the nest. And then ever so gently, pressed it's snout over the egg and gently nudged it tenderly. And then the snout lifts up, and reveals to belong to a legendary creature.

A dinosaur.

It is in fact, an Iguanodon, and she happens to be the mother of the egg clutch.

The mother Iguanodon lifts her head up, and then smiled as the egg seems only hours from hatching. And then the mother lifts up on her hind legs as a few other female Iguanodons were close by with nests of their own. And then a sound of distant brush was heard as she turns and saw some birds flying off.

The Iguanodon watches the birds and sniffs out if there's anything around. And soon, she turns back to her clutch and gently used her left front foot and pushed the egg along with the other eggs.

Although rare in reptiles, caring for the young has been observed in crocodiles for instance. In dinosaurs, it's enough to be reminded of birds.

And then, a baby dinosaur with a long tube like crest called a Parasaurolophus appeared curiously looks at the nest. But the mother wasn't interested with the nosy infant around, and gently swatted her foot at the baby as it leaves.

But the curious Parasaurolophus came back, and this time the mother snorted irritated. And the Parasaurolphus infant jumps back, and clearly gets the message this time and rushes off.

The mother watched as the infant runs off, and nears another nest with a mother Iguanodon. But was soon warded off by her, and runs off.

And all around him were lots of other dinosaurs in a valley with a mountain range less than a mile away. And there other Iguanodons, adult Parasaurolohus drinking at a lake along with some Pachyrhinosaurus. And even 4 Brachiosaurus as 2 were behind a grove of trees, and 1 walks by the shore of the lake, and one in the water as it lifts it's head up to over 40 feet into the air.

And then the baby Parasaurolophus runs towards the lake, and a flock of birds flies off as the baby dinosaur chased them and runs through the water and around a Brachiosaur's leg.

And soon reaching the other bank, he watches as the birds flew away in the air.

And then suddenly a green flash flew pass his head, and he turns to it. And watched as a lizard with strange wings lands on a log and is called a Longisquama.

And soon, the Parasaurolophus approaches the lizard curiously.

The Longisquama rests on a small branch on the long, and then a dragonfly appeared as the lizard readies to strike. And then the insect tries to fly off, but the Longisquama caught the dragonfly with it's long tongue. And then the little Parasaurolphus appeared behind it as the lizards to the little dinosaur, and then flies off as the baby chased after it.

The Longisquama flies near the edge of a grove of trees, and the little dinosaur was behind it. And then the lizard flew back as the baby playfully jumps back as it flew a little higher. And then the Longisquama flew into the treeline as the Parasaurolophus follows it.

The baby Parasaurolophus enters pass the treeline as sounds of distant frogs and insects fills a chorus as 2 Brachiosaurus were in the background. And soon it spot the lizard again flying deeper into the trees and he follows it.

And then the Longisquama lands on a root of a tree and rests as the Parasaurolophus appeared. He slowly walks up to it for a closer look, and the lizard noticed the nosy dinosaur just half a foot away. And opens his frill like wings and jolts up as the dinosaur cringed back a bit.

And the Longisquama flew up to the tree canopy, and lands on the underside of a surprisingly thick tree branch.

The little Parasaurolophus looks up at the lizard as a strange blowing sound was heard. And then strangely a drop of wet substance lands on the root in front of him. And then another droplet appeared and lands in front of the baby dinosaur catching his attention unlike with the first.

The Parasaurolophus looks at the substance and sees clearly it's not rain water as it was too thick and slowly oozes. He sniffs the substance, and realized something was not right here. And then a soft growling sound was heard as he looks again.

And then saw a large head with large blade like sharp teeth in it's mouth slowly craned forward into view. And had a hungry look in it's eye, and almost thought it's looking at him.

Outside the treeline, the Parasaurolophus frightfully jumps out and hits the ground with a panicked call. And then glanced back and then started running for his life as if he saw a ghost.

And soon, the other dinosaurs turned to the fleeing baby as well as the mother Iguanodon and 2 other female Iguanodons. And nearby by the lake, a Pachyrhinosaurus and 2 Brachiosaurus turn to the fleeing dinosaur as they were confused of his behavior.

The baby Parasaurolophus continues calling out in distress as he ran, and movement was seen in the trees. And then suddenly the leaves bursts and erupts as a large predatory dinosaur with tiny 4 fingered hands and 2 horns on his head erupts out of the treeline roaring.

A Carnotaur.

The Carnotaur roars out as he rushed out of his ambush sight, and then soon noticed the baby Parasaurolophus.

And the baby dinosaur ran for his life as the Carnotaur's shadow looms over him. And then Carnotaur growls as he nears the baby, but then he noticed ahead and roars and decides to go for bigger game.

The Parasaurolophus infant ran as the Carnotaur runs directly over him. And bits of dirt was kicked up by the predator's feet, and he avoids getting stomped, and he quickly bolts to the right to find cover. And the Carnotaur pursuits after the herd.

The dinosaurs flee in panic, all but the mother Iguanodon who was shielding her clutch as long as she could. And the dinosaurs ran pass her as an Iguanodon leaped over her, and then another Iguanodon ran pass behind and hits her by the tail and knocks her aside.

And the Carnotaur roars out as he pursues the herd, and then looked like he spotted his next target.

The mother Iguanodon shields her nest as best as she could. And then an Iguanodon leaped over her, and then another Iguanodon literally ran over her and was kicked in the face by his back foot.

And then as the Carnotaur nears, she quickly got to her feet and was forced to abandon her nest and flees to save herself. And a Pachyrhinosaurus and Iguanodon ran as the Carnotaur roars as he continues running. And then a few seconds later, his left foot stomps over the nest and crushing the eggs all but one. And his foot lifts up as the egg bounced on the ground a bit.

The Carnotaur continues pursuing the herd, and then the mother Iguanodon quickly bolts left as the Carnotaur roars. And then turns back ahead, and saw a Pachyrhinosaurus. And then he roars as he begins to close in on the distance and lifts up, and the Pachyrhinosaurus looks back as the predator readies to strike with a panicked look in his eyes.

And the Carnotaur pulls along next to him as he ran, and then he lifts high and then quickly lowers over the Pachyrhinosaur's shoulder. And then clamps his jaws on him and forced him off his feet, and pulls him to the ground. And begins to deliver the final blow.

The Pachyrhinosaur struggles as a dust cloud looms over them as the Carnotaur soon made the killer blow. And the herd ahead of them continues running off to safety as some dinosaurs ran towards some trees.

And soon, the Carnotaur lifts up and lets out a loud roar in triumph.

And then he turns to his kill, and begins to feed. And at 4 tons, there is enough meat of his kill to keep him feeding for hours. And will probably won't have to eat again for a few weeks.

And over at the remains of the nest, the lone surviving egg sits motionless.

And a low growling sound is heard, and then a small 2 legged dinosaur with an odd head crest and toothless beak appeared at the nest. And is called in Oviraptor.

The Oviraptor looks around, and then noticed the egg in front of him. And then he leans his head over the egg eyeing it. And then the egg lightly stirred showing signs of life as the baby inside was still alive from the stampede.

And then the Oviraptor grabs the egg with his long fingered hands, and then runs pass a few other nests and into the forest to find a safer place to eat.

* * *

In the forest, the Oviraptor ran across a stream of water and up a tree limb and turns to the left pass some trees. And ran across the tree limb over the water.

And he soon ran across another long tree limb and moves across it as a bridge as it bounced a little.

And the Oviraptor came to a stop near a ledge, and then he looks back to make sure he was alone and wasn't followed. And once he was sure he's alone, he sets the egg down now wanting to eat. Oviraptors are thought be omnivores, he'll eat just about anything like plants, insects, lizards, small mammals and even carrion if they wanted. But eggs happen to be an Oviraptor's favorite, and the name Oviraptor means Egg Thief.

The Oviraptor picks the egg up, and throws the egg to the ground hard. But strangely the eggshell didn't even break or crack, and he grabs it and tries to crack it open. But was having no luck as the shell was thicker than he thought.

Now the Oviraptor is getting agitated and a little hangry of know trying to think how to break the shell. And he nears the egg to his mouth to see if he can break it with his hard beak. But then a loud rustle of plants was heard nearby, and he looked over his shoulder behind to see what it was.

And then suddenly a familiar set of 3 long fingers snatched the egg from his grip. And the Oviraptor screeched in surprise, and then turns and saw another Oviraptor with the egg in it's grasp. And they growled at each other, and fought over in a tug of war match.

But then suddenly the egg slipped from their grip, and they both try to grab it which wasn't easy with their long clawed fingers.

And then the egg flew from their claws and fell down the ledge as the 2 Oviraptors watched as it fell into the water of the river below.

The 2 Oviraptors looked down at the ledge for a moment, and then turned to each other. And then the first Oviraptor started thrashing out with his claws at the other angrily for making him losing his lunch.

* * *

Underwater, the egg gently flows underneath as then a large amphibian called a Labyrinthodont swam towards the egg like a crocodile. And then he gaps his mouth open as the egg was suck in and the mouth closed.

And then as he tries to swallow his eyes widen and then spat out the egg. Clearly not likely the taste, and the egg gently floats to the surface as the Labyrinthodont swims off.

* * *

At the surface, 2 Tararurus on 2 different rocks were roaring at each other.

And then the egg pops to the surface as the 2 Ankylosaurids turn to it, and one sniffs it as it flows away by the river.

And then the 2 Tararurus turn back to each other after losing interest, and started roaring.

* * *

Meanwhile, the egg continues being carried by the river down as it floats, several tongues dipped in and scooped up some water.

They were actually a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus as some were drinking as others were near feeding. And then one Pachyrhinosaurus growls and then forcefully squeezes between 2 others as he kicks the egg out further into the river.

As the herd of Pachyrhinosaurus continues their business at the riverbank. The egg continues floating out into the river, and then a a flying creature called a Pteranodon appeared from above, and then snatches the egg in her beak.

And then the Pteranodon flew towards the edge of a waterfall, and then tucks her wings and dived.

And she flew downwards near the falling water.

And then she pulled up near the base as several other pterosaurs flew around the layer of mist. And the Pteranodon flew through the mist and flies off.

And soon she flew high over a cliff going a mile down. And she flies over above a large flat field where there were dozens of dinosaurs.

And then she flew lower just over 20 feet above the ground. And flew over an Iguanodon heading to a creek of water to drink. And she flew over dozens of dinosaurs grazing as there were Iguanodons, Parasaurolophus and Pachyrhinosaurs and even several Brachiosaurus. And she flew as several Parasaurolophus ran by.

And what a beautiful sight it was.

And the Pteranodon continued flying as she nears 3 Brachiosaurus. And then one to her right lifts it's head from grazing and she flew under the tail of the next to it. And then she soon flew over the field, and flies over a mile high cliff. And below her was a forest with a river and leading towards the distant ocean.

* * *

An hour later, the Pteranodon soon flew over a waterway leading the ocean between 2 cliffs.

And she flew over a wave of water, and then she begins flying towards an island just 3 miles away.

* * *

Later, 2 Pteranodon chicks called out as they were in a nest as the Pteranodon with the egg was their mother nears the island.

And then the Pteranodon flew upwards as she nears the cliff. And then 2 birds flew after her.

The 2 Pteranodon chicks continue calling out, and then their mother flew by then as the 2 birds were behind her.

And then a lightning began as the birds started modding around her face, and one pokes her face and then the pterosaur lost her grip on the egg as it slipped from her beak.

And she tries to grab it, but it soon fell towards the forest canopy below her.

The egg continues falling as it fell through a gap in the canopy of the trees as the Pteranodon flew around as the egg fell and hits something.

And everything went dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**2000 film DINOSAUR, is my all-time favorite Disney film. And in which is likely where I grew my interest in dinosaurs.**

**And I'll gave out a fun fact about the film.**

**The point of view of the Carnotaur charging the herd and the baby Parasaurolohphus was done by a trick of a camera called the Dino-Cam. A special equip camera with 360 rotation, and hooked to a wire by 50 foot towers and a cable stretching 1,000 feet.**

**And the locations in the first 6 minutes were from California, Florida, Venezuela and Australia. And even western Samoa.**

**And President of Walt Disney Feature Animation Thomas Schumacher said, "But the idea was to create the prehistoric world."**

**DINOSAUR surprisingly begun in development actually in 1988, 12 years before release.**

**And a special computer animation called the 3D Workbook helped out how the scene would go.**

**And the score of DINOSAUR was James Newton Howard. Who also been 2 other Disney films like Atlantis the Lost Empire and Treasure Planet.**

**But the soundtrack, The Egg Travels is probably one of his best scores.**


	2. The Egg Hatches

Then suddenly a group of dozens of small furry creatures flee as they leaped high into the branches and away from the object that suddenly dropped from nowhere. And then 7 of them watched from a distance in the branches as a lightning flash reveals that they were small tree dwelling mammals called lemurs.

Sifaka lemurs.

And luckily, instead of hitting solid ground, the egg landed a large branch in a small pile of moss as a few leaves fell as a lightning flashed appeared.

And then, on the branch behind 2 palmetto leaves came a female Sifaka with yellow eyes appeared along with an elderly male with blue eyes. And then the female slowly lowers a palmetto strip down and peaks out at the egg at the other end of the branch.

And then behind them was a younger Sifaka with yellow eyes. And another lemur of the same age with yellowish fur and a crazy hairdo on his head.

"Well, what is it?" Asked the young Sifaka whispered.

"Yar, what is it?" The yellowish lemur asked quietly.

"I don't know." Yar said.

And then 2 young lemurs climbed over Yar as the female Sifaka then moves towards away from them.

"Pilo, get back here!" Yar sternly said to Pilo who is his daughter. "We don't know what it is!"

And slowly, Pilo slowly crawled pass the palmetto leaves, and into the open.

"Pilo, be careful." Said a kid's voice.

Pilo looked up where the egg fell through the canopy. And then she slowly begins to approach the egg. And at a tree higher up, 2 other lemurs watched. And Yar and the 2 young lemurs remained silent unsure what would happen.

Pilo cautiously crawled up the branch towards the egg, and as she got closer, a lightning flashed appeared and Pilo thought she saw a shape curled inside egg. And when she was a few feet away from it, she then sniffs it to work what it is.

And then the egg shook a bit, and then suddenly part of the eggshell broke and parts of shell was then pushed. And Pilo jumped back a bit, and then the pieces of shell were then pulled back.

Yar and the 2 young lemurs turn to each other.

And Pilo went up to the egg knowing something was alive inside it.

Inside the egg, everything was dark. And then part of the broken shell peels back as Pilo peels the shell a bit and looks through and saw among the threads of slime. She noticed something as his right hand slightly moved.

And then Pilo moves back a bit amazed.

"Dad, get over here." Pilo called to her father.

In the palmetto leaves, Yar slowly begins to head over to Pilo. And then the 2 young lemurs rushed pass him, but quickly caught them before they got far.

"Zini, Zoboo, it's not safe." Yar sternly said.

"Oh. I always have to go when stuff's happening." Zini complained.

"I'll just wait here." Zoboo said.

And then Yar slowly begins to approach her daughter as she appears to be doing something.

"Well, what is it?" Yar asked.

"It was an egg." Pilo confirmed and then turns. "Look"

And then she reveals a baby Iguanodon with bluish scales and a tan color underside and face and has his eyes closed. And amazingly he looks okay after the whole ordeal he unknowingly had.

And then Yar gasped with a shocked look.

"What?" Pilo wondered of her father's attitude.

"It's cold-blooded monster from across the sea." Yar said. "Vicious, flesh-eating."

And then the baby Iguanodon made a blech sound with his tongue out.

And Yar groaned from that. "Eew."

It appears that stories of dinosaurs are well known to these lemurs and Yar heard lots of them while growing up. But unaware that Iguanodons are gentle herbivores.

"Looks like a baby to me." Pilo dryly said.

"Babies grow up." Yar reminded. "You keep that, one day we'll turn our backs - It'll be picking us out of its teeth."

And then gasps of a younger lemur was heard, and then Yar glanced back with a sly smile.

And then he turns to 2 lemur kids. "Things like that eat things like us snacks!"

And then the 2 lemurs cringed in fear.

"So, what do we do?" Pilo asked.

"Get rid of it!" Yar sternly turned to her.

Pilo held the baby protectively.

"Hmph!" Yar then crawls off.

"What has gotten into you?" Pilo asked.

"Pilo, that thing is dangerous!" Yar turns back to her.

And then Pilo sadly sighed. "I'm sorry, little one." And then she turns to her father. "Okay, get rid of it." She then reaches the baby towards.

And then Yar grabs the baby with a shock look on his face at his daughter.

"Hmph!" Pilo remarked as it was his idea.

"All right. I will." Yar said.

And then Yar begins to hold the baby out as several other lemurs watched wondering if he'll actually drop him. And Yar looks down to the forest floor about 50 feet below, which would be more than enough to kill the baby. And he mumbles as he then grips on the baby.

"You'd better hurry up, Dad. It looks hungry." Pilo said sarcastically.

Yar scoffed and then turns back to the baby and prepares to let go.

But then the baby begins to stir and starts waking up.

Yar was them soften for a moment by it, but then brought his senses back.

And then the baby yawns and then slowly opened his green eyes for the first time and made a soft sound.

And then Yar rolled his eyes and sighs in defeat. And then a pouring sound was heard and turns to the baby as it urinates.

And then Pilo approaches them.

"Here." Yar held the baby and gives out.

And Pilo grabs the baby in her arms. "It's okay. We'll teach him to hate meat."

And Yar scoffed as Pilo crawls back as the other lemurs begin to appear wanting to see the strange newcomer of the mainland.

"Watch his head!" Yar suddenly said concernedly.

Pilo turned to her father surprised by him caring about the baby.

"I-I mean, watch it." Yar said. "He could bite."

Though hiding it, Yar reluctantly cares about the baby. And then he leaves as Zini and Zoboo and then leaped over to Pilo as the 2 other young lemurs appeared. And Zini and Zoboo approached and Zini used his finger and looks into the baby's mouth which it showed no teeth.

"This monster's got no teeth." Zini said. "What's he gonna do? Gum us to death?"

"This is the monster from across the sea?" Zoboo wondered. "Huh, I'd thought they be... Bigger. And scary looking."

"Zini, Zoboo, come on." Pilo said. "Look at that sweet little face. Does that look like a monster to you?"

And soon the other lemurs begin to gather to see the new member.

* * *

A trio of young lemurs screamed as they leaped across the forest, and then a large creature roared as it was chasing them.

2 of the lemurs quickly leaped inside a log as the 3rd lemur tripped as the ground shook, and then quickly dove into the log as a large 5 fingered padded foot with a thumb spike stomps right where she was. And then the creature reaches his right foot into the log almost grabbing the lemur.

The young lemur quickly leaped down the log and soon rejoins with the other 2.

And they quickly leaped out of the log and flee as the front foot of the creature stomps on the ground as he chased after them.

And then the 3 lemurs leaped across lake over some rocks as the creature leaps over each rock after them. And each rock shifted under his mass.

And then the 3 lemurs leaped across a log over a ridge. And then the creature roared as he leaps into the air and lands on the end of the log as it jolted down a bit under his weight. And the 3 lemurs leaped for their lives as the creature chased them.

And then they leaped across a branch as the creature ran after them.

And then as the young lemur leaps over the branch, she was suddenly then caught in the creature's mouth. And the creature came to a halt as the lemur's tail was sticking out wigging.

And the 2 other lemurs landed on a log and then turned, and saw the creature slurped the tail into his mouth a strand of spaghetti.

And then the 2 lemurs crouched down really low and in fear as the creature stands over them as over 8 feet tall and nearly 30 feet long and weighing over 3 tons. Reveals to be an adult Iguanodon with bluish scales and a tan color underside and with slight shade of purple on his head. And has green eyes and short spines running from behind his head down to halfway his tail.

And he slowly approached the quivering lemurs as he growled.

And the 2 lemurs whimpered as he stirs down at them as if he was about to finish them.

But then the Iguanodon's eyes strangely widen.

_"Let me out!" _Called a voice from inside his mouth. _"Let me _out!"

And then the Iguanodon sticks his tongue and reveals the lemur in his mouth alive still, and taste test her. And then suddenly he spits the lemur out of his mouth clearly not liking the taste.

And then he started spitting. "Hairball." He said disgusted and spits a bit more.

As it turns out, the whole chase was actually a game. And years have past since the lemur clan took the Iguanodon in, and they have named him Aladar. And now Aladar is the biggest resident of the island, and despite his massive size, he is a gentle giant. And sometime ago Pilo had a daughter named Suri.

"That was great!" Suri said. "Get him!"

And then the 3 lemurs laughed and then leaped onto Aladar's back and started jumping across his back.

"Oh, no! Attacking lemurs!" Aladar playfully cried. "Suri, please! I can't take it!" He then starts lowering to the ground. "There too many of them!" He then drops to his left side. "Come on! Pick on someone your own size!"

Some distance away, Pilo moves back a palmetto leaf and watches as Aladar was on his back and the 3 lemurs hopped playfully across his stomach. And she couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh, no..." Aladar cried and cringed.

And then he drops his head on the log to be dead with his tongue out.

And Suri and her 2 friends stared at him.

"Aladar, you're not dead." Suri smirked.

And then Aladar had his right eye slightly open. "No!" He suddenly turns to them.

And then Suri and her friends screamed by the surprise and jumped back. And then they started laughing.

"All right, guys, break it up." Pilo said appearing with a few flowers in her hand.

And then another Sifaka appear and leaped next to Pilo which is Zoboomafoo now full size.

"Oh, there you Aladar!" Zoboo said.

"Remember the courtship?" Pilo reminded. "You gonna miss seeing all that smoothing." She teased.

And then Suri's friends looked disgusted and looked away.

Every year the clan has a courtship when lemurs choose a mate. And this year's courtship is only several hours away.

"Oh, Mom." Suri groaned.

"That's okay, Pilo." Aladar said as she leaped onto Aladar's left hand. "We can smooth right here."

And then he started playfully trying to kiss them as Suri and her friend quickly leaped away and laughed.

"It's a shame you don't like kids." Pilo said.

"Nasty little vermin." Aladar said.

"Ha-ha." Pilo laughed sarcastically. "Go find Zini. He's rehearsing pickup lines. Let's hope he's found some new material."

"I think I saw him at the beach." Zoboo said.

And then Pilo leaps off.

* * *

Elsewhere on the island, Zini also a full grown lemur was practicing some lines when he finds a girlfriend tonight at the courtship. And at the moment he's rehearsing on a rock with the mainland in view a few miles away.

"Hey, sweetie, if you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya." Zini said. "That is good. Oh, that's good."

Not far away in the trees, Aladar and Zoboo who was riding on his head appeared and soon saw Zini rehearsing. And Aladar couldn't help but shake his head and Zoboo laughed a bit.

"Girls, I'm known as the "professor of love," and school's in session." Zini said and laughed a bit. "Yeah, I still got it.' He said in success.

"I hope it's not contagious." Aladar said appearing as Zini turns to them.

"I'm a raging epidemic of romance." Zini said fixing his hair.

"Sure you do, Zini." Zoboo said.

Aladar chuckled. "Come on, hot stuff. Let's get goin'." He then turns to leave as Zini hop onto his neck. "You don't wanna miss Yar's annual pep talk." And he begins to head to the forest.

"Oh, goody." Zini said and hops up Aladar's neck. "I can't wait to hear the mating advice of an old monkey."

"Hey-Hey-Hey, I heard that in his day, that old monkey was quite a swinger." Aladar said.

"You talkin' about Yar?" Zini asked.

"Yeah, to hear him tell it, he put the "prime" in "primate"." Aladar replied.

"Really?" Zini questioned.

"Mangatsika! Zoboo said amazed. "I bit he was called the "Prime Primate"."

And over at a cliff was a large tree with vines.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**SURPRISE! The famous Zoboomafoo lemur is in this story. I got the idea from Stegz.**

**Zini's hairdo was actually based from Co-Director Eric Leighton's son when he wakes up in the morning.**


	3. The End of our Island

Later that day towards sunset, the courtship is beginning as the lemurs were gathered by the large tree as Yar was with a group male lemurs.

"Okay, boys, gather 'round." Yar said. "Listen and learn from the master."

Over at the base of the tree, Pilo was giving similar advice with a group of several female lemurs.

"Now, girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with a cute back flip." Pilo advised and gives each one a flower. "It's more fun if you keep them guessing."

* * *

"And if a cute back flip doesn't work, guess." Yar said.

* * *

"You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember." Pilo said.

* * *

"But if you mess up, don't worry." Yar assured. "They'll never remember."

"Come on, guys!" Called Aladar's voice.

And then below the tree, Aladar with Zini and Zoboo on him appeared.

"We don't wanna let 'em down!" Aladar said.

"Go on, now." Yar said as the lemurs started leaping off the tree. "Chest out! Chin up!"

The lemurs leaped off the branch, and landed on Aladar's back. And one caught hold of Aladar's lower lip, and he was flung onto his back.

"Make 'em look good, son." Yar said.

"Come on, Yar." Aladar turned to him. "My charm and your brains? No problem."

And Yar laughed a bit.

And soon, Aladar steps out of the treeline and then bellows as he then rushed to the tree.

"Hey, girls, look what just pulled into town." Aladar said the female lemurs.

"Hey, ladies!" Said a lemur on his back.

"You're buffet table of love." Aladar then turns to his side.

And the female lemurs then laughed.

"Right here! Right here!"

"Hey, beautiful!"

"Hey, free samples!" Zini called out and hopped across Aladar's tail. "Get me while I'm hot!"

And then Zini lost balance and then quickly grabs hold of Aladar's tail at the tip of it and held on and sheepishly chuckled.

"Zini." Suri laughed.

And then Aladar walks under a treeline. And soon Zini joins back with the other lemurs. And then they suddenly leaped upwards to the branches above and Zini quickly follows them. And Aladar then leans down onto a large branch as it shifted down under his mass.

And near him, Suri joins next to her mother and Yar and then started calling and Zini as well in the branches above them. And Suri continues calling out as Yar then joins in, and soon Aladar bellows out.

In the trees, the lemur group started bouncing on the branches getting ready to jump. But Zini bounced too hard, and the branch under him snapped and he fell into a lower branch with his legs sticking out.

And Suri saw that and giggled.

Meanwhile, the other male lemurs then leaped out of the branches and flung into the air as if they were flying. And then grab hold of the vines of the tree as they swung.

Meanwhile Zini was trying to get himself free as he was stuck between a fork of 2 branches.

"You're missin' all the action, pal." Aladar said rushing in and grabs the branch off in his mouth. "Come on." He then rushed Zini over to the tree.

"Hey, haven't you heard?" Zini asked. "I am the action."

And then when Aladar was close enough, and then flung Zini off the branch and into the air. And he quickly grabs hold of a vine and swung around with the other lemurs.

And below the swinging lemurs, the female lemurs then started climbing up the vines. And soon reached the same height were the male lemurs are.

And they stood motionless on the vines for a moment.

And then the female lemurs leaped off the vines, and soon the males leaped off, and Zini begins to follow them. But was pulled back as his right foot was caught tangled in the vine.

And the other lemurs leaped into the air between each other, and flew around and swung on the vines like they were acrobats putting on a show.

And Zini hurries to get himself free.

And then the lemurs leaped onto a vine each with a pair of lemurs. And in one vine, a female hands the male her flower and gives it to him as she accepts him. And then she begins to climb up the vine as her mate follows her.

And soon the other lemurs begin to climb up as Zini has finally freed himself from the vine. And he then looked around as all the lemurs now have a mate, leaving him the only one left.

And Zini hung his head down sad of missing his chance.

And sadly Zoboo didn't have any luck as well.

As the courtship was over, Aladar approached the tree as the last of the paired lemurs climbed up the vines. And into the treetop as they all watched the sun setting.

And soon Aladar then begins to turn and walk off, and then heard a sad sigh and turns to Zini and Zoboo hanging alone on a vine.

And then Aladar approaches them, and sees Zini was taking it the hardest.

"Ah, don't worry, Zini." Aladar assured. "You always have next year."

"Yeah, I guess we were 2 lemurs too many." Zoboo said and hops on his neck.

"Hey, I'm lucky to be rid of them." Zini said. "With the ladies, before you know it, they all wanna move to a bigger tree." he climbs on his head.

"Hmm." Aladar finding it a little funny.

Nearby, Pilo and Yar also saw Zini alone.

"Oh, well. Poor Zini." Yar sadly said. "The clan still has 2 bachelors."

And then Aladar turns away from the tree.

"No, we have 3." Pilo stated.

Ever since Aladar appeared on the island, he's been the only dinosaur on the island. And he's been the only member of his kind here since.

And Pilo begins to head on over to them.

Aladar then lowers down and lays down as Zini and Zaboo hopped off and headed away. And Pilo soon joins next to Aladar.

"Well, it's never really his best event." Pilo said.

"He's got a tougher hide than mine." Aladar joked.

"Oh, Aladar, if only there was someone on the island for you." Pilo said. "Well, you know, who looks like you. But prettier."

"Come on, Pilo." Aladar said. "What more could I want?"

And then suddenly a flame whooshing sound was heard as Aladar looked up.

Nearby, other lemurs on the ground watched as streaks of flaming lines were in the sky. They were balls of fire soaring across the evening sky.

"Whoa!" Aladar gasped.

And then he stood up and turns to them.

And Pilo watched them as well as Yar and Suri were close by. And Yar glanced at Suri and placed a hand on her as she then leaps away and watches the sky.

Aladar walks underneath the tree as the fireball streaks in a purple glow. And then Suri leaps over to him, and climbs up his back leg and onto his head.

"What are they?" Suri wondered.

"I don't know." Aladar said unsure.

And then Suri leaps into the branches and climbs up the tree. And then joins the other lemurs in the treetop and watches as suddenly more streaks of fireballs appeared as if they were displaying a mysterious evening light show.

The fireballs are actually small meteors flying through the atmosphere in high speeds which cause them to catch fire.

Meteors often soar through the air every so often, but tonight there were a lot more then usual.

Aladar took a step forward and watches as the meteors fell through the air disappearing behind the horizon.

The other lemurs continue watching the meteor light show as then Zini and Zoboo appeared and watched them.

"Mangatsika." Zoboo gasped.

Pilo then joins next to her father as a loud whooshing sound as heard, and then turns into a loud distant clanging sound. And Pilo looked overhead, and saw a flock of birds flying off.

And then getting suspicious, Yar started sniffing the air.

"Dad?" Pilo went up to him.

And Yar continues sniffing as a loud whooshing was heard.

"Something's wrong." Yar informed.

And then a whooshing sound was heard as Pilo then grew concern.

"Aladar, where's Suri?" Pilo asked leaped near Aladar as he glanced back to her.

"She's in the... tree." Aladar replied as it suddenly strangely got brighter as he looks in the air at something.

And then the brightness grew as Pilo looked up and saw something in the air that made her eyes widen.

As it turns out, the meteors were the bow wave of something much, much, bigger.

And then suddenly emerging from the clouds, came a colossal meteorite as wide as a mountain is tall appeared from the heavens as bright as the sun itself. And the lemurs watched it fall as the brightness grew more.

And the colossal meteorite continues falling through the air trailing a long huge smoke trail behind it, and then disappeared behind the horizon.

Then suddenly a bright white flash appeared with a loud whoosh, and then the bright flash fades as it was now night with a ring of air in the sky. And a large mushroom cloud was seen indicating where the meteorite landed.

Everything was quiet as everyone watched as the brightness slowly lowers unsure what was going on.

The mushroom cloud's fiery glow slowly fades down, and then appearing on the surface of the ocean came 2 lines soaring over the water as if something was something.

The lemurs remained silent as a sound grew, but then suddenly they were thrown back a bit by a sudden strong gust of wind as strong a hurricane's front blast.

Pilo and tar were also stunned of what just happened, but before they could even think. And 2nd shockwave suddenly appeared knocking them back.

"Come on!" Pilo yelled helping Yar up. "Go! Go! Come on!"

"Mom!" Suri yelled.

"Suri!" Pilo cried.

Then suddenly a loud sound was heard as a tremor began as the mushroom cloud's base suddenly appeared dozens of fireballs flying high into the air.

"Mom!" Suri screamed. "Mom!"

"Suri!" Aladar looked up at the tree.

"Mom!" Suri yelled.

And then Pilo hurries over to the tree.

"Suri, where are you?!" Aladar yelled.

Pilo quickly hopped over Aladar's shoulder, and hurries up the branches to the treetop as leaves fell down from the shaking. At the treetop, Suri stood horrified as the fiery scene miles away, and then Pilo suddenly appeared and grabs her and hurries down.

And then they dropped onto Aladar's head.

"Run, Aladar!" Pilo yelled. "Run! Run!"

And then Aladar turns to and begins to run.

The bombarment of fireballs rains down over the ocean as a massive tidal wave of fire moves towards the island.

And on the island, the lemurs fled for their lives as the bombarment reaches the island and rains down as then it got brighter as Aladar with Pilo, Suri and Zoboo on him ran by and a fireball hits the ground nearby.

And among the fleeing lemurs, Yar leaps as he then trips over a branches and hits the ground.

And then suddenly Aladar appeared behind him and lowers his head down, and tossed him up.

"Yar, come on!" Aladar yelled as a fireball hits the ground.

And Yar lands on Aladar's head.

And Zini leaps across a log as soon Aladar caught up with him.

"Zini, jump!" Pilo yelled.

"Zini, jump!" Aladar yelled.

"Jump!" Pilo yelled.

Zini leaps across the log quickly, and soon reaches the end and leaps over a tree stump and made a jump towards Aladar as a sudden flash of a crashing meteor hits the ground. And Pilo caught him as he hangs on.

"Hold on!" Pilo yelled.

The colossal flaming shockwave continues to near the island as meteors rained down.

On the island, Aladar continued running as then suddenly a meteor hits the ground just behind him. And the explosion sends him flying through the air and hits the ground. And not even wasting a second, Aladar quickly gets back to his feet as Pilo holds on to Zini.

The wall of flames continues closer to the island.

Aladar soon made it out of the forest and into the open as he ran, and then a meteor hits the ground near him on the left. And he quickly dodges as a 2nd one hits the ground him on the right. And Aladar kept running as a 3rd hits the ground where pas by.

And then flaming wall of the blast front grows closer to the island.

Aladar continues running as the wall grew bigger and closer, and then 3 meteors hit the ground as he continues running.

But soon Aladar was running out of island as he ran and nears a sea cliff on the other side of the island as 2 meteors hit the ocean. And then Aladar quickly comes to a stop and skids right to the edge as there was a 100 foot drop below.

And now Aladar had nowhere else to go.

And the blast front finally reaches the island as the leaves of the tree were blown off. And then it was knocked off aside from the blast front.

And then Aladar looked back and gasped as the blast front quickly draws closer. As they were now trapped between the wall of flames and the sheer cliff drop.

And then without a 2nd thought, Aladar quickly jumps off the cliff and falls and roars as the flaming ash wall pass over the spot where he was just at. And then the lemurs were thrown off him as they fell. And part of the cliff comes off as Aladar fell closer to the water as the blast front draws closer.

And then Aladar hits the water, and then dives under as a couple rocks underwater.

And then as the rocks sank, Aladar then started swimming back up.

At the surface, streaks of fire continue falling as Aladar erupts out of the water like a whale and roars, and then hits the water underneath.

And he soon surfaces again and coughs.

"Pilo! Yar!" Aladar yelled out to them. "Where are you?!" He then coughed again.

"Aladar!" Pilo's voice yelled.

Aladar then saw Pilo, Yar, Zini, Zoboo and Suri on some wood using it as a raft.

"Over here!" Pilo called out.

And then Aladar hurries over to them.

* * *

Hours later, waves of water rolled and crash on a beach.

And then Aladar's left front foot steps onto the shore and climbs onto the shore and then lays down exhausted as they made it to the mainland.

As Aladar tiredly rests on the ground, Pilo helped her father down as Yar coughs. And Zoboo shakes himself to get the water off.

And soon Aladar looks around, and all around them were small fires burning with many branches and trees down as smoke was being carried by the wind. And then Aladar looked back behind him, and saw a few miles away was the island he once called home engulfed in flames from the blast front. And a tears drops from Aladar's face.

Pilo, Yar, Zini, Zoboo and Suri stared at the distant flaming island as well. And then Suri leaps over near Aladar and climbs onto a log, and then calls out to the island hoping for a response from any surviving lemurs.

But the call went unanswered.

And then Suri tries again, and then Aladar back on his feet bellows out to the island. But sadly there wasn't any calls after as the island was completely wiped out.

"I feel bad. I feel bad." Suri said quietly.

And then Pilo leaped over to her daughter, and then she instantly hugs her.

"Oh, Suri. Easy, easy." Pilo said.

"They're all gone." Suri said.

"Shh, shh. I'm here." Pilo said comforting as she held her.

"What now?" Zoboo asked unsure what to do.

"Come on." Aladar said. "We can't stay here."

Aladar lowers down as they begin to climb up to his back. And then Aladar stood up and stared at his old island home for one final time.

And then he looked up and saw a flock of birds flying overhead which have survived the carnage and saw then flying inland. And using them as a guide, Aladar then turns and begins to head inland and begins to trek across the flamed landscape as a few distant volcanoes were in the distance.

And later, he treks across a rocky landscape as a river of lava flows nearby.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**The secret behind the explosion of each meteor impact was used with a black powder. And originally they were going to use potassium, but it was dangerous to use.**

**And the Monster Cloud they've used every trick in the book to create it. The shot was first made with smoke rising up over a screen, and then the footage was turned upside down. **

**But the hardest part was the point of view of the Monster Cloud coming towards the island.**


	4. Raptors: Aladar meets the Herd

A few days later, Aladar was still heading inland as they were now trekking across a rocky desert. And so far, they were the only signs of life for miles. And they haven't seen anything since they arrived on the mainland.

And because they were wandering inland, the land is completely new and strange.

But that means encountering new predators.

As they continue on, Suri was quietly crying.

"Now, now, Suri." Yar said comforting. "There's nothing to be afraid."

And then a sound was heard as Zini looked and saw something ahead.

"Look!" Zini exclaimed seeing ahead.

"Ah!" Yar jumped as Zini leaned over him.

"What?!" Zoboo looked ahead.

"Whoa!" Aladar exclaimed and noticed something.

And then a shape of a creature suddenly rushed off behind a hill.

"Did you see that?" Aladar asked and walks ahead.

"What?" Yar frowned.

"I did." Zini replied.

"Me too!" Suri said.

And then Aladar got to the hilltop, but there was no sign of the creature.

"Where did it go?" Pilo wondered.

"I don't know." Aladar said. "Let's go see."

"Leave it alone." Yar demanded and then Aladar begins to move. "Hey!"

"Shh, Dad." Pilo said softly.

"I think it went this way." Zoboo said.

"I-It's scaring Suri here." Yar said.

"No, it's not." Suri protested.

"Everyone just be quiet." Aladar said.

Aladar heads down into a rock gully, and looks around. And then heard a kind of chirping sound, and then looks on a hilltop close by and saw something.

It was a small 2 legged dinosaur about 6 feet long with a tan color look and with green stripes. And has long arms with 3 fingered claws, and a long tail, and has a curve big claw on the big toe held up.

A small dinosaur called Velociraptor.

And at the moment, the Velociraptor was busy grooming itself.

Unsure what to make of the small dinosaur, took a step forward.

"Who's that guy?" Zoboo whispered. "Who could it be?"

The Raptor continues grooming, and then lifts his head up. And then spots them.

The Raptor stares at them, and lightly growled as 2nd Raptor appeared by him.

Aladar took a step back as the 2 Raptors watched them on the ledge. And then a distant sound was heard close by, and then Aladar turn to his right and saw 3 more Velociraptors just appeared.

And it was then Aladar began to realize something was wrong.

And then they realized they were surrounded all each side by Raptors.

And Raptors are most famous for being in groups.

And then Aladar begins to move away, but then suddenly a pair of familiar feet with the big toe claw appeared landing on a rock. And Aladar turns and saw another Velociraptor.

But this one was a blue coloration on his head, indicating he's the pack's alpha.

For a moment the Raptor looks at them curiously and made a low growl. And then suddenly the Raptor let out a screech baring his small but sharp teeth out and bares his hand claws out.

And Aladar jumped back as the lemurs held on.

And then Aladar turns and saw 3 Velociraptors approaching him, and then Aladar begins to back away as the 8 Raptors soon stood shoulder to shoulder as the alpha soon joins them. But the other raptors won't attack until the alpha makes a move, and soon Aladar was backed against a corner at a rock.

And then the alpha rears back into a lunging position and growls. And then suddenly catapults himself towards Aladar, and then Aladar quickly lifts up as the alpha and a 2nd raptor hits the rock and was knocked back as Aladar came down. And then he quickly moves as the alpha Raptor lunges.

Aladar quickly climbed onto a rock, and glanced back and quickly jumps off and takes off as the pack of Velociraptors leaped over the rock and chased after him.

Aladar ran across the desert as the Raptors swiftly chased after them. And they were soon in a sandstorm.

Aladar ran as the lemurs held on, and the Raptors begin to quickly gain on him.

Raptors have long legs built for high speed chases, and can hunt animals many times their own mass. But they are only built for high speed chases in short distances.

And then the alpha Raptor pulls up on the right, and then leaps onto Aladar's right back leg. And then bites down on his legs as Aladar roars in pain.

And then on Aladar's left, a 2nd Raptor begins approached him and being a great jumper, he jumps in the air and almost over Aladar's back near Yar. And then snaps his jaws almost snatching him and then Yar lost his balance.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Yar then falls off.

But at the last second, Zini quickly acts fast and grabs Yar's hand.

"Yar, grab on!" Zini yelled reaching with his other hand.

Yar tries to reach, but he can barely grab it from Aladar running as he jostled.

"I can't reach!" Yar tried to reached.

Yar struggles to grab hold, and then the alpha Raptor's right hand appeared near him. And then at the last second was pulled up as the alpha Raptor snaps his jaws nearly missing him. But then the Raptor looks to his right and ahead, and seems to look like he noticed something ahead.

He then growled, and then leaps out of Aladar's side and ran as Aladar continues running. And then the Raptors strangely slowed to a stop.

"Aladar, they're stopping!" Pilo said.

And then the Raptors strangely begin to rush off a different direction as Aladar came to a stop and looked back as they disappeared into the blowing sand. And then strangely distant sounds were heard close by.

And then before they could protest of what happened, Aladar looked ahead and saw something in front of him as a shadow appeared.

Then suddenly a roar was heard as was suddenly knocked off his feet and hits the ground hard. And what knocked him of his feet was a very angry Iguanodon with light purplish scales, light blue eyes and a high nose ridge.

"Stay out of my way!" He demanded.

And then he walks over Aladar as the lemurs quickly moved away to avoid getting stepped on.

And the Iguanodon continues walking off as a 2nd Iguanodon with brown scales, greenish eyes and a high nose turned to Aladar.

"You heard Kron." He said. "Move it!"

Aladar soon got to his feet as the lemurs got to his back. And then roars nearby were as Aladar turns and then found himself walking aside a large herd of dinosaurs. With some Iguanodons and Parasaurolophus, and Aladar watches in amazement as a Parasaurolophus walks by him. And then he noticed several infant Iguanodons walking under him as his head follows them and looks down.

But then as he lifts his head up, and accidentally hit his head against the head of a female Iguanodon with tanish scales and some purple with yellow eyes.

"Watch it." She said.

And then she begins walk off as Aladar watched her go. And then suddenly a growling sound was heard, and Aladar looks ahead and saw Pachyrhinosaurus walking towards him. And then the Pachyrhinosaurus slams his head against Aladar, and he falls to the ground. And then a group of small dinosaurs called Microceratus appeared leaped on the ground as they pass him.

"Zini, get your head down!" Yar lowers Zini down a bit.

And then Aladar lifts his head as the little dinosaurs hopped away. And then a loud bellow was heard as Aladar turned as the ground shook.

And then in front of him was a Brachiosaurus approaching him as the Earth shook with each step. And the Brachiosaurus bellows as Aladar looks up to where it's head was. And it was the biggest creature he has ever seen in his life. And then then Aladar looks down again, and saw the massive feet nearing him. And then he quickly moves aside and the Brachiosaurus walks under them as they were completely stunned of what they were seeing.

And soon Aladar got to his feet as the Brachiosaurus walks off.

"Hey buddy, hate to break it to you." Said an Iguanodon with greenish scales and brown eyes appeared. "But you're going the wrong way."

"You're walkin' backwards, huh?" Asked an elderly Styracosaurus. "Well, let me know if that gets you there any faster."

"You guys holding up okay back there?" Called out an Iguanodon with light bluish scales and blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Replied an Amargasaurus with light violent scales and gray eyes.

"A little dusty." A Triceratops with brownish orange scales and brown eyes said and coughed. "But doing good."

"Same." Replied an Ornithomimus with tan orange scales and a light underside and light blue eyes.

"Keep those little legs movin', Url." The Styracosaur called back to a small Euoplocephalus keeping with them. "Or you'll get left behind."

And then Aladar walks to the hilltop, and then saw in amazement the Brachiosaurus bellows and the dust cloud clears. And they saw the entire herd walking off.

"Look at all the Aladars." Suri said amazed.

"Mangatsika! I can't believe my mind!" Zoboo said amazingly astonished by the sight. "There must be dozens of them."

And then Yar noticed the look on Aladar.

"If you are even thinking of joining them..." Yar said.

And then a growl frighten Zini, and then fearfully grasped around Yar.

And then behind them was the Velociraptor pack that has circled around the herd and soon spotted them.

"Uh-oh." Zoboo said.

"Hang on! Hang on!" Aladar quickly said and rushed off.

And then the Raptors begin to chase them.

Aladar quickly runs off after the herd as the Raptors got to the hilltop and watch the herd go as it was too big for even this pack to get too close.

And the alpha Raptor angrily roars.

* * *

Sometime later, the herd soon reaches a gully as Kron and the female Iguanodon stood on a ridge of rock. And the brown Iguanodon stood near them, and then the herd came to a stop. And then Aladar suddenly appeared after finally catching up with them. And then came to a stop and over to where Kron as several other dinosaurs turned to him.

And Kron looks out at the wide open landscape ahead.

"Kron." Spoke the brown Iguanodon.

And Kron turns to him.

"There is a more protected spot further down the-"

"We'll rest here for the night." Kron said. "Go ahead, Bruton."

And then Bruton turns and bellows out to the herd.

And then soon the herd begins to move as they begin to find a spot to rest for the night. And Aladar just moved aside as some of the smaller dinosaur rushed pass him.

"Oh, Eema, I wish we were at your nesting grounds now." Said an elderly voice.

Aladat turns and saw the small group of dinosaurs from earlier as the Brachiosaur was talking to the Styracosaur.

"All this pushing and shoving about, just for a place to sleep." Said the Brachiosaur.

"Well, we have been on the move for days now." Said the green scaled Iguanodon.

"Chris is right, most are pretty tired." Said the blue scaled Iguanodon.

"Yeah." Said the Triceratops. "Even Jimmy can hardly stand now."

"Yeah, I'm awake Koki." The Ornithomimus turned to her.

"Okay, okay." The Amargasaurus quickly said. "Like Martin said, we're all just tired."

"Nice save, Aviva." Martin said.

"I'm not used to this kind of behavior." The Brachiosaur said.

"Baylene, you got big feet." Eema said. "Just give 'em a kick." And then she noticed a Stygimoloch in front of her. "Get!" She snapped as the Stygimoloch rushed off.

"Ooh, I couldn't possibly." Baylene said and then saw some Microceratus scattering around her enormous feet. "Shoo, shoo." She tried shooing them away with a foot.

"Will you come on, Baylene?" Eema turned to her. "You wanna get to the nesting grounds alive? Show some backbone."

"Hey, there." Aladar said suddenly appeared next to her.

And then Eema screamed with a fright from his sudden appearance, and quickly turns to him.

"Estan locos?" Aviva snapped also recovered from that as well. "You're gonna give a girl a heart attack sneaking up like that!"

"Oh, sorry about that." Aladar apologized. "Uh, it's just we overheard you talking, and, um..."

And then strangely Url went up to Aladar, and then drops a rock from his mouth and nudges it to his feet and pants like a reptilian version of a puppy dog.

"Well, my word." Eema said astonished. "Look at Url. He doesn't normally warm up to strangers so fast."

And Url spins around like a he's an overgrown dog.

Baylene meanwhile was more curious about the 5 lemurs on Aladar's back. And she sniffs then, and then sneezed.

"What an unfortunate blemish." Baylene said.

"Good mud bath'd clear those up." Eema said.

"Excuse me?" Yar turned to her.

"Mud bath?" Zoboo frowned.

And then Eema suddenly roared in surprised as she thought they were clamps on Aladar's back.

"Um, he's my grandfather... Couples times removed." Aladar explained.

"Try a couple species removed." Zini corrected.

"Hey, wait a minute." Chris said noticing him. "I recognize you from the hill back there."

"Uh, my name's Aladar. This is my family." Aladar introduced him and his family. "We're all that's left."

"Oh, my dear." Baylene sadly said. "I'm so sorry."

"Baylene's the last of her kind." Eema said and went up to Aladar. "Finding stragglers like her all along the way."

"I heard you say something about nesting grounds?" Pilo said.

"It is the beautiful place there is, child." Eema said. "It's where the herd goes to have their babies."

"Will we find anybody that looks... like us there?" Suri asked.

"Oh, the last few days, I've seen 'em all shapes and sizes." Eema said.

"We often see one of your kind in trees sometimes." Chris said. "There might a few of them there."

"Who knows what we'll find." Eema said. "The hard job now is just getting there."

"Luckily for us, all that's left to walk as a desert and a mountain range to pass." Martin said.

"And we're being driven unmercifully." Baylene said.

"By who?" Aladar asked.

"Kron, the herd's head honcho." Eema explained.

"Yeah, he's the herd's leader." Koki added.

"We can hardly keep up." Baylene said. "An older woman like myself... It's... Well, it's positively indecent."

"Then tell him." Aladar said. "What's the worst he can do?"

And then Url was heard lightly growling as they turned and saw Kron, Bruton and the female Iguanodon appearing and Url moves aside. And Bruton snorted at the Ankylosaur as a clear sign for him to stay out of his way.

And then they walked by Aladar as Kron snorted.

"Hey!" Aladar said unpleased by that as they walked off. "What's his problem?"

And then Eema went next to him.

"That's him, honey. Kron." Eema said.

"And his lieutenant, Bruton." Chris said. "And also his sister, Neera."

"Huh." Aladar frowned and then begins to approach them. "Uh, excuse me! Kron, you got a second?"

Kron then turns to him.

"Get lost, kid." Bruton coldly turned to Aladar.

"Hmm. Relax, Bruton." Kron said and then turns and approached Aladar. "Who are you?"

"Uh, Aladar." Aladar answered.

"Why aren't you uphill with the..." Kron then noticed the 5 lemurs on Aladar's back smiling nervously waving. "...uh, young bloods?" And then snorted.

"Well, I was back here talking to these guys." Aladar explained. "I guess they... They're having a hard time keeping time. So, you know, maybe you could slow it down a bit?"

"Hmm. Let the weak set the pace." Kron said. "Now, there's an idea. Better let me do the thinking from now on, Aladar." And then he turns away.

"Hey, they need help back here." Aladar said.

"Hmm. Watch yourself, boy." Kron warned.

And then he begins to walk off to the herd nearby now laying down.

"Don't worry." Neera said turning to him. "That's how my brother treats newcomers, no matter how charming they are."

And then she walks off with her brother.

"You sure know how to catch a girl's eye, there, stud." Zini joked.

"I wouldn't be catchin' nobody's eye if I was you, especially Neera's." Eema advised and lays down. "You just keep your head down, and you mind what Kron tells you."

"Since when do we take orders from the likes of him?" Yar inquired.

Eema chuckled. "Kron has swatted flies bigger than you, pops."

"I can hold that monster's brain in the palm of my..."

"No, Yar, she's right." Aladar said. "Better to keep our heads down with this bunch than get 'em bitten off by those things." He looks out to the Raptor pack on a nearby hilltop.

"Oh, those guys?" Chris turns to them. "They're not much trouble as long you keep a distance in a group."

"Well, you just consider yourself lucky that's all that's following us." Eema said.

"At least we don't have anything bigger." Aviva said.

On the hilltop, 2 Raptors fought each other as one bites onto the other's neck as they fought.

And the alpha hissed as he watches the herd and has some scars on his face.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And finally the Wild Kratts appearing as dinosaurs.**

**Chris and Martin as brothers.**

**Aviva as an Amargasaurus since she's Spanish. And Amargasaurus would suit her for being a South American dinosaur.**

**Koki as a Triceratops for being hardheaded.**

**And Jimmy as an Ornithomimus for being skittish.**

**Believe it or not, Amargasaurus, Triceratops and Ornithomimus are some of the few dinosaurs that were originally planned for the film. Along with several others like T. Rex, Maiasauria, Pachycephalosaurus, Nanshiungosaurus a species of Therizinosaurid, Alvarezsaurus, Utahraptor, Camarasaurus, Pentaceratops, Corythosaurus, and Craterosaurus a type of Stegosaur.**


	5. Across the Desert

The herd of dinosaurs slept peacefully through the night, and soon the early morning sunrise appeared as a female Iguanodon soon woke up and soon the other dinosaurs have awaken as the sun got higher.

And a male Iguanodon let out a growl like yawn as he rose up and soon some of them begin to stand up as a Parasaurolophus and Pachyrhinosaurus walked by.

And then Zini leaps by and leaps on over to the others who were still asleep.

And he hops onto Aladar's head.

"Hey, wake up." Zini said lightly tapping on his head. "Enough with the beauty sleep. You're ravishing already."

Aladar only stirred with his eye barely open, and went back to sleep.

"Hey! Open!" Zini called opening Aladar's eye. "Anybody in there?"

And then Aladar quickly woke up and rose his head up and Zini was almost flung off and hang on to his lower lip.

"Zini, what are you doing?" Aladar asked still half awake.

"I believe you left a wake-up call for the dawn of time." Zini said and then Aladar closed his eyes still waking up. "Come on! Move it!" He pulls on Aladar's nose.

"What's the hurry?" Aladar asked getting up.

"Something's up." Zini said. "The herd's gathering without us. Let's check it out."

"Rise and shine!" Said Bruton's voice.

And they soon saw Bruton standing next to a Iguanodon still waking up.

"Kron says everybody goes." Bruton said.

And then the Iguanodon tiredly begins to get to his feet.

"Come on. Get up." Bruton said impatiently and pushed him up. "On your feet."

"Huh. The charm never stops around here." Zini uttered.

Unfortunately, Bruton turned to them clearly hearing that.

"You say something?" Bruton asked.

Zini nervously hid behind Aladar's neck.

"Uh, no... no, sir." Aladar protested.

And then Bruton walked up to them with an angry look.

"Unless you got a death wish, you and that little parasite better get moving?" Bruton yelled.

And then Aladar quickly walked off as Bruton glared at them.

"Sheesh, is that ugly or what?" Zini said.

Back with the others, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy were soon awake and got up while Chris and Martin were sleeping still.

"Brothers." Koki scoffed. "And they we are the ones that sleep in."

And then Zoboo appeared behind Martin's back as they turned to them and wondered what he was up too.

"Shh." Zoboo silently shush.

And then Zoboo stood behind them and raised a finger for them to be quiet as they realize what he was doing.

And then suddenly Zoboo yelled loudly and then Chris and Martin jolted wide awake and then stood up quickly and hit their heads against each other. And Aviva, Koki and Jimmy burst into laughing from that.

"I know how to hide, hey!" Zoboo said.

"Zoboo!" Martin chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, back over with Aladar and Zini as they wandered.

Zini then noticed a familiar member ahead.

"Hey, hey, hey, there's your girlfriend." Zini said pointing ahead and made a cat like sound.

Not for ahead of them was Neera.

"What are you talkin' about?" Aladar asked not buying it.

"You know what' I'm talkin' about: Neera." Zini said. "Scaly skin. Yellow eyes. Big ankles."

"Yeah, I made a real impression on her." Aladar sarcastically said and scoffed.

"What you need is a little help from the love monkey." Zini said.

"The love monkey"?" Aladar turned to him bewildered.

"Ow, baby!" Zini yelled.

And then he started barking like a dog, and then hid behind Aladar's neck just as Neera and 2 infant Iguanodons turn back to Aladar thinking it was him. And even a Struthiomimus stared at him.

And Aladar laughed nervously.

"That, children, is what's known as a "jerkasaurus"." Neera to the Iguanodon babies.

And then she walks off.

"And with that, the ice is broken." Zini said.

And then a bellow was heard as they turned and saw Bruton bellowing out to the herd.

And Aladar moved up to the front of the herd as Kron approaches Bruton.

"We've got a lot of first-timers here." Kron said. "Make sure they get it. We stop for nothing... and no one." He and Bruton to Aladar.

And Aladar seemed to noticed that.

"If this is your first crossing, listen up." Bruton announced out as Kron begins to head out. "There is no water till we reach the other side. And you'd better keep up, 'cause if a predator catches you, you're on your own. Move out!"

And with that, Bruton turns and bellows out and follows Kron.

And then the herd begins to follow them.

"Oh, my goodness." Baylene said looking out ahead. "It looks like a very long walk."

"And hot." Eema added. "If you smell somethin' sizzlin', it could be me."

And Aladar looks out ahead and lightly gulped.

The ground shook as the herd moves out towards the direction of the rising sun as Aladar and his friends followed.

* * *

Later towards mid morning, the temperature raises as the heat of the desert rose as the herd trekked near a high ridge.

And as Eema walked, the lemur hid behind her frill to avoid the hot sun.

Even Aladar was hot from the heat as he looked up at the sun.

* * *

Later towards noon, Kron looks out as they trekked across the sand.

"We're moving too slow." Kron said turning to Bruton.

"I'll pick up the pace." Bruton said.

And Bruton bellows outs as Kron continues on.

Inside the center of the herd, the 2 infant Iguanodon siblings continued among the many legs of the adults. But one sibling was now having trouble trying to stay on his feet.

* * *

Hours later at night, the herd continues though it was now cooler.

And as Eema tiredly walked, Yar noticed she was getting a little distance away from the herd.

"Hey, old girl, you're wandering off a bit." Yar said.

"That's all I need: a monkey on my back." Eema complained.

"At least it's cooler out." Zoboo said.

And the herd continues walking across over a sand dune.

* * *

An hour later, the herd keeps moving as Aladar came across a fallen Struthiomimus in his way that died from dehydration and heat exhaustion.

Aladar felt sorry for the Struthiomimus, and then turns to the others as Eema nearly dropped to her feet.

And then a growl was heard, and Aladar looked back and appearing from the sand ridge behind was the Velociraptor pack following them.

But there was only the alpha and 2 others this time.

They seem to be following the herd waiting for the weakest dinosaurs to collapse so they can feed.

Aladar turns back to the Struthiomimus corpse, and knowing there's nothing he can do, begins to move out.

A few minutes later, the group continues on as the Raptors got to the corpse and begin to feed.

* * *

Early the next morning, the herd continues on as the sun rose.

Later on, Eema has eventually dropped to her knees.

"On your feet, Eema." Aladar said and begins to help her up. "We can't let those things eat you. They're out there waiting."

"Actually, I hadn't seen them since last night." Chris said and helped out.

"Yeah, we should be okay for now." Martin said.

And Aladar glanced back at the distance.

* * *

Meanwhile many miles away back with the Raptors.

The Velociraptors have already eaten the carcass and stripped it clean to the bone. This is likely their first big meal after many weeks.

1 Raptor was laying down with it's hunger satisfied, and the alpha and the other Raptor were busying cleaning their claws.

And then the resting Raptor stood up as they all looked out ahead, and then suddenly the alpha and the other raptor quickly rushed off in horror as if they seen a ghost.

And the other Raptor turns to them as they ran, and then looked back and then ran off as well as if they were spooked by something.

And then, appearing from the ridge came a Carnotaur, and has a hunting partner with him which was a third smaller and it's left horn was bent downward at the end.

And the first Carnotaur looks down at the trackway left by the herd and looks ahead as his hunting companion looks at the tracks.

On the side of the dune, the Raptors continue running off. And the 2 Carnotaurs begin to follow the trackway.

And towards the herd.

* * *

Many miles away, unaware that their being followed.

Kron then halts to a stop, and looks ahead as Bruton joins next to him. And then Kron turns to him, and Bruton lightly nodded.

And then Kron and Bruton strated bellowing out and begin to walk up a hill.

And that soon got the herd's attention of knowing what it means.

"The lake!" Eema beamed.

"We made it?" Yar laughed.

"It's just over that... that hill, baby." Eema said.

"And our destination is only another 2 days away." Koki said.

"Oh, thank goodness." Baylene said relieved.

"Come on, Eema." Aladar said. "Water. Remember water?"

"Oh, it's time to refresh my memory." Eema said.

And then Zoboo hopped onto Martin's head.

"Hey, Martin." Zoboo said.

"Yeah, buddy?" Martin glanced up to him.

"How are a tree, and a dinosaur leg alike?" Zoboo questioned.

Martin thought for a moment knowing it's a joke.

"Tell me, Zoboo." Martin said.

"They both have a trunk." Zoboo finished.

And then they both burst into laughing. And Zoboo laughed so far he fell off Martin, and he picked the laughing lemur back up.

"Hey Zoboo, was it that funny?" Martin asked as Zoboo continued laughing.

And the herd heads uphill as Kron, Bruton and Neera near the top.

Soon, the 2 infant Iguanodon siblings were the first to reach the top as Kron soon as well.

But Kron was in for a shock.

Below the hill, what was suppose to be the lake was only a dried up lake bed.

And Kron moves downhill to a ridge as Bruton and Neera soon got to the hilltop.

And soon the herd got to the hilltop and saw the lake bed.

"I'm just gonna walk right into the lake..." Eema panted. "Until the water's up to my eyeballs..." And then Eema got to the top and saw the lake bed. "...and soak it all in." She finished crestfallen.

The entire lake bed was empty and there wasn't any sign of water. And the skeleton of a Styracosaurus lays on the ground where it died.

And Kron was now left trying to think.

And then Bruton went to his side.

"Maybe the rains collected somewhere else." Bruton said and turns to Kron thinking of something. "What do you want us to do?"

"Take a scout and check the entire perimeter." Kron ordered.

And with that, Bruton heads out.

And then Kron whimpering and turns to the Iguanodon siblings whimpering sadly.

"Enough!" Kron firmly said as they turned to him. "You have to be strong now." And he turns to the herd. "The nesting grounds are only a few days away. Keep moving!"

Tired and sore-footed, the herd begins to head out.

And then Neera joins her brother's side.

"Kron, we've never gone this long without water." Neera said. "If we keep going like this, we'll lose half the herd."

"Then we save the half that deserves to live." Kron said a bit coldly.

And then Kron bellows out as Neera stop momentarily from her brother's tone.

"What?" They're moving already?" Baylene said watching the herd leave. "Oh-Ho, we'll never keep up."

"There was water here, always water here before." Eema said walking onto the lake bed.

"Uh, Eema?" Aviva said.

And then Aladar concernedly went after her, as well as Pilo.

"We always had water, always." Eema said sadly. "And... And plenty of mud." She then drops flat on the sand.

"Oh, Eema, please." Baylene said and head down. "The herd won't wait. We must carry on."

And soon, the lemurs and Chris, Martin, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy went down to help.

"You gotta get up." Aladar said strained trying to push Eema to her feet.

Baylene soon nears the lake bed, and placed her foot on the ground as part of the sand cracked.

"There was water everywhere." Eema said.

"There is no water, dear." Baylene said.

"I think she's losing it." Koki said.

And Baylene took another step, and Aladar, Chris and Martin struggled to push her up. And then Aladar turns to Baylene as he right front foot lands on the hard crested sand.

And then Aladar noticed how Baylene's feet were able to sink pass the hard dry crest, and Zini and Zoboo noticed the dried crested layer as Baylene's foot moved a bit.

"Hmm?" Zoboo frowned.

And they turned to Aladar.

And then Aladar thought of something.

"Baylene, don't move." Aladar rushed to her.

"What is it?" Baylene asked looking down. "What's wrong?"

And then Aladar got to her foot lowers his head, and then Zini and Zoboo press their ears to the ground and heard a rumbling sound.

"Do you hear that?" Zini said.

"I sure do." Aladar said. "Lift your foot, Baylene."

"Oh, dig, dig, dig!" Zoboo said.

Baylene lifts her right front foot up as Aladar, Zini and Zoboo started digging.

And Zini dug so hard that he slipped and fell in, and quickly leaped out.

Close by, Eema lightly couches weakly.

"Whatever you're doing, you better make it quick!" Aviva called.

And soon they finished digging.

"Now press down." Aladar said.

And then Baylene lowers her foot to the ground, and lands on the sand. And then suddenly the sand under her foot gave way and then water appeared.

"Whoo-hoo! I always did like big girls!" Zini cheered.

"Water!" Aladar gasped.

"Oh, my goodness!" Baylene exclaimed.

And then Aladar bellows out, and catching the herd's attention.

"Water! Come on!" Aladar yelled out.

"He found water." Neera said astonished.

Aladar and Zini dug the hole to make it bigger as Chris and Martin came in and helped. And Eema approaches them.

"Way a go, guys!" Martin beamed.

"That's it, Eema." Baylene said. "Come drink."

And soon they gathered around the hole, and begin drinking.

On the hilltop, the Iguanodon infants glanced each other and then hurries down to them.

And then Kron snorted, and went down the hill as well.

The 2 Iguanodon infants rushed towards the group. But then Kron rushed pass them roaring as they came to a stop.

With the group, Aladar looked up and turns to Kron as he nears them.

"Kron, look." Aladar said. "All we had to do is dig, and..."

"Good." Kron suddenly said. "Now, get out of the way."

And then suddenly Kron roars out loudly at the group forcing them to back away.

And then the herd was heard calling out as then Kron started drinking. And then Aladar turns and saw the herd rushing towards desperate for water.

"Uh-oh." Koki said and then moves out of the way.

"Wait! Wait!" Aladar rushed near them. "There's enough for everyone!"

But the Iguanodons in the front were too thirsty to listen and then ran pass him as Aladar was nearly knocked aside.

And soon the first dinosaurs begin to gather around the small waterhole, but Kron growls at them from coming any closer.

And Pilo, Yar, Zini, Suri and Zoboo climbed up onto Baylene's head to avoid the stampede.

Below 2 Microceratus rushed to the water for a drink, but a thirsty male Iguanodon selfishly pushed them aside and dipped his snout in the water and drinks.

Close by, Eema was trying to avoid the dinosaurs rushing pass her. And then a Parasaurolophus bumps against her and off her feet.

"Eema!" Aladar rushed to her.

On the hilltop Neera watches as the herd gathers desperately for water. And then looked over to Aladar's group.

"That's it. Keep pushing and shoving." Aladar said dismissively and pushed aside a Parasaurolophus. "That's very helpful."

And then Neera turns with a glare at her brother.

And then Kron roars out at the Iguanodons around as if he was showing no mercy of sharing.


	6. The Cave

Miles away at sunset, in a rocky gully, Bruton and an Iguanodon scout were scouting a ravine as the scout looked around as there was nothing but twists and turns of other pathways.

"Bruton, we've been walking in circles." The scout said. "There's no water here, I think we should get back."

"Shh. Keep it down." Bruton said quietly.

The 2 continued further down the trail as they past another path in the rock, but then a Carnotaur craned his head into view eyeing the 2. And he lightly hissed as he begins to quietly head out to set up an ambush.

Thinking he heard something, Bruton suddenly stops and sniffs the air. He then glanced making sure they weren't being followed as the scout sniffs the air. After a concern double glance, Bruton continues on.

But dusk or dawn are the times when predators will most likely strike when hunting, and using the shadows of the rocks as cover, the Carnotaur's shadow of his head looms forward as it casts on the rock wall as he lowly growled with his teeth showing.

And Bruton was the first to notice.

"Now let's get out of here." Bruton said.

Momentarily confused, the scout then turns to the shadow. Then suddenly the sound of clamping jaws was heard the scout roars in surprise and was lifted into the air and pulled back as Bruton watched.

In the shadows, the Carnotaur pulls his victim to the ground with the Iguanodon's left back foot in his jaws. And the scout hits the ground as he bellows desperately as he was dragged into the shadows.

Bruton stood momentarily bewildered, before turning as a 2nd roar was heard and a 2nd Carnotaur charges from the shadows ahead.

Bruton quickly backs away and looks for any escape routes to use, and then he quickly climbs up the slight of the slope as the Carnotaur charged and snapped his jaws missing him.

And the 1st Carnotaur in the background starts feeding on the scout now dead as he pulls his head up with a slab of flesh in his mouth and starts to swallow it.

Bruton nears the top of the slope as he glanced back and quickly climbs over.

Then the 1st Carnotaur roars and charges.

* * *

Miles away, the herd was still on the lake bed as they were asleep.

"Now, you come out on 3." Suri said.

Aladar woke up and turns over to a hillside and saw Suri and Zoboo standing outside of a hole.

"1, 2, 3!" Suri counted.

Aladar then got to his feet.

As it turns out, Suri and Zoboo were with the Iguanodon siblings who were hiding inside the hole.

"Come on. Come on out." Suri said. "No one's gonna hurt you."

"You 2 aren't scared of us, are you?" Zoboo said.

Then Aladar appeared as the siblings got a bit nervous. "Hey, hey. What's going on?"

"Oh, hey, Aladar." Zoboo greeted.

"We've been trying to coax these little guys out of that hole for nearly 10 minutes." Zoboo said.

"The little Aladars haven't had anything to drink." Suri said. "I think they're scared of me."

"Who wouldn't be?" Aladar said. "You are pretty scary."

And then Suri growled.

"Well at least not as scary as those speedy snappers from the other day." Zoboo said.

"Come on over, guys." Aladar chuckled.

But the Iguanodon siblings were reluctant to leave.

"Take it easy. Don't worry." Aladar reassured. "She's just a hairball." He then turns and heads down the hill.

"And proud of it." Suri said. "Come on. He's gonna find you some water."

And Suri leaps off after Aladar.

"Come on." Zoboo said and leaps off.

The siblings glanced each other, and they begin to follow them.

On a hilltop, Neera was out keeping watch as she then noticed Aladar below as Suri and Zoboo leaped over to him as he starts digging.

And Neera begins to head down.

* * *

Aladar finishes digging a hole as the siblings approach him.

"Here. Now, you just take a foot and _press._" Aladar said pressing his foot hard in the hole.

And soon, water started filling up.

Then 1 of the siblings got excited and rushed over, but the other started snarling as he shoved him as they started fighting.

"Whoa. Hey, hey. Come on, come on." Aladar said breaking it up. "Knock it off. Let-Let's work together here, huh? A little teamwork."

Nearby, Neera reaches the bottom of the hill near them.

"Ready?" Aladar asked. "1, 2, 3. Press!"

And he and the siblings pressed down as more appeared. And the siblings started drinking.

"Good job, Suri." Aladar said.

And Suri turns to the siblings as they drink.

"So, where are your parents, anyway?" Aladar asked.

"A lot of us are on our own now." Neera said.

Aladar glanced down at the siblings now what it's like being an orphan.

"You like kids, I see." Neera said.

"Well, the skinny can be a little chewy." Aladar said.

Neera chuckled a bit.

"I'm Aladar... the "Jerkasaurus"." Aladar introduced properly.

"Ooh. Sorry about that." Neera apologized from earlier.

Aladar laughed a bit. "Probably right."

Nearby on Baylene's tail, Pilo noticed the 2.

"Dad, wake up." Pilo whispered shaking her father.

"Huh?" Yar snorted waking up.

"Why did you help that old one?" Neera asked about seeing him helping Eema earlier.

"What else could we do?" Aladar inquired. "Leave her behind?"

Neera then remained uneasily silent.

"Oh." Aladar said realizing the point. "You mean, you actually..."

"Well, that happens all the time." Neera said. "You don't survive if you're not..."

"Strong enough." Aladar finished.

"Well... yeah." Neera admitted.

"Is that you talking, or your brother?" Aladar questioned.

Neera remained silent unsure how to unanswered and sighed.

"Everything's so different." Neera said turning away. "I-I don't know what to think anymore."

"Look, Neera... we watch out for each other, we all stand a chance getting to your nesting grounds." Aladar said walking next to her.

"You sound so sure." Neera said.

"I'm not, but it's all I know." Aladar said and was momentarily silent. "So, um... Oh, water." He started digging. "I'll, uh, get you some water."

"Can I try it?" Neera chuckled.

"Sure." Aladar said. "Just press."

And Neera placed her foot in the hole near Aladar's, and it slid over touching he's. And Aladar chuckled as then they both lowered down and bumped each other's heads.

"Oops." Aladar said.

"Sorry." Neera chuckled.

"No. You... You first." Aladar offered.

Meanwhile, Pilo and Yar smiled happily for him.

"1 down... and, well, 1 down." Yar said as Zini woke up and saw him.

And Aladar and Neera started drinking the water.

And on a hilltop resting, Kron watches with an unpleasant look.

"Kron!" Bruton yelled.

Kron turns to Bruton and saw he was heavily injured and covered with gashes, including a large wound on his left hind leg.

"Carnotaurs!" Bruton said.

"What?" Kron said shocked and got up. "They never come this far north."

"The fireball must've driven them out." Bruton said and grunted in pain.

Then a distant howling roar was heard as Kron lifts up as Bruton looked up. And the roar sounded it came from a few miles away.

"You led them right to us!" Kron glared at him and stomps down. "MAYBE YOU CAN FEED THEM WITH YOUR HIDE!" He yelled bloody murder. "Move the herd out, double-time!" He then turns and heads out.

Bruton feeling betrayed, remained silent and bellows out.

The herd soon woke up and saw Kron heading off as he bellowed.

Without a moment to think why, the herd quickly got up and hurries off. And Aladar and Neera soon noticed.

"What's happening?" Aladar wondered.

"My brother's moving the herd." Neera said.

Kron watches on the ledge as the herd hurried off.

"Kron, what's going on?" Neera asked.

"Carnotaurs." Kron said. "If we don't keep moving, they'll keep up to us."

"But the others in the back... The'll never make it." Aladar said.

"They'll slow down the predators." Kron said coldly.

"You can't sacrifice them like this!" Aladar angrily said.

And then Aladar rushed next to him.

"Hold it!" Aladar yelled out to the herd as they turned to him. "That could be you back there! Or you!"

Then Kron aggressively snarled and charged towards Aladar, and then throws him off his feet as he hits the ground and stood over him.

"If you ever interfere again, I'll kill you." Kron threaten.

He then snarled as he heads off.

Aladar breathed heavily as starts getting up as Neera went to help him, but Kron soon noticed.

"Stay away from him!" Kron yelled.

Kron then snarled as he quickly got between them and shoves Neera as they headed off and Aladar was hit in the face by his tail.

Then Aladar growled and was about to charge.

"Aladar, no." Neera said stopping him. "You just... just go. I'll be okay."

Aladar wanted to go after, but he then sighed and turns and hurries over to the others.

"Aladar, w-what's going on?" Chris asked.

"Let's go!" Aladar ran over to them. "Let's go! Carnotaurs!"

"What?!" Koki exclaimed. "They never come this far north, before!"

"Carno-what?" Yar frowned.

"A Carnotaur? Oh, no!" Zoboo cried. "A... What's a Carnotaur?"

"Carnotaur." Eema said. "A mouthful of teeth with a bad attitude. Let's go." She then hurries off.

"Uh-oh!" Jimmy panicked and rushed off.

"We gotta go!" Aviva said rushing off. "Come on!"

"Come on, you guys!" Aladar quickly said as the lemurs leaped onto his back. "Get on! Get on! We're gonna get left behind!"

And Aladar rushed off as Baylene hurries to her feet.

"Let's go! Hurry up!" Aladar yelled. "We're losing them!"

"Aladar, slow down!" Pilo said.

Aladar was near the herd as he then came to a stop and saw the others moving as quick as they can. Struck with a dilemma, Aladar didn't want to leave his friends, nor lose the herd. And he looks over to the herd as they started to disappear behind the ridge and Kron and Neera walking off as Neera looked back to him.

And Aladar sighs in defeat of the difficult choice, and turns to the others as they hurried over to him as Aladar waited.

* * *

Hours later, under the cover of night, the hole filled with water rests calmly.

Then heavy footsteps were heard as the thuds caused the water surfaced to ripple.

Then the snout of the Carnotaur lowers down, and then starts drinking the water as the 2nd smaller one approached him. These 2 Carnotaurs could have trekked across this desert for possibly days before coming across the herd's trail.

And this could very well be the first drink of water they've had since the impact of the meteorite.

The smaller Carnotaur leans down and lightly growls hoping for a turn, as clearly they had an hierarchy in rank. As the bigger one gets first drinks of water and first bite of food and everything else.

Soon the bigger Carnotaur finished drinking and washing down the meal of the scout and lifts up as the smaller one starts to drink.

The bigger Carnotaur then looks out ahead as distant thunder was heard as storm clouds started to gather with lightning flashing. And he saw the tracks left from the herd as they lead towards the mountains in the distance as he lightly growls staring at them.

* * *

Miles away in the mountains, lightning flashed as Aladar and the others are now far behind from the herd.

"Oh, joy. Blisters." Baylene complained.

"I've got blisters on my blisters." Eema said.

"You don't wanna know where I got blisters." Yar said.

Then suddenly a bellow was heard nearby as they gasped.

"Huh? Anyone else hear that?" Martin asked.

"What was that?" Eema said.

"It came from up ahead." Baylene said lifting her head up high.

"I'm not sure I wanna meet it." Jimmy said nervously.

"A mystery creature. Who could it be?" Zoboo wondered.

"Okay, what's the worst thing it could be?" Zini inquired.

"A Carnotaur." Suri said fearfully.

Then the 2 hugged each other in fear.

"Okay, what's the 2nd worst thing it could be?" Zini inquired nervously.

"2 Carnotaurs!" Baylene exclaimed fearing the worse.

"They mainly hunt alone, but sometimes they hunt in pairs." Chris said.

"That's it. I'm gone!" Eema fearfully said and heading back the opposite direction.

"Me too!" Jimmy fearfully said following her.

"Oh, my goodness!" Baylene fearfully said lowering her head behind Aladar.

"Quiet, quiet!" Chris said quickly. "There's no way they've gotten ahead of us that fast."

"Everyone, we don't know for sure." Aladar said. "It could be the herd. Let's check it out."

"Oh, my goodness, Goodness, gracious." Baylene fearfully said keeping her voice down.

They quietly followed the trail as Aladar stopped near a bend, and slowly he peaks out as growling was heard. And he slowly leans out more and then saw a familiar Iquanodon as Bruton has recently collapsed from his wounds and was on the side of the rock wall.

And soon the others appeared and saw him.

"Wait, is that..." Aviva frowned.

"Oh, it's Bruton." Eema gasped.

"It appears we weren't the only ones left behind." Baylene said.

Bruton weakly groans as he lays down, and Aladar was the first to head over and saw his injuries.

"What happened?" Aladar wondered.

"Carnotaurs." Eema said. "Oh, we should keep moving."

"We can't just leave him here." Pilo said.

"We can if we move fast enough." Eema said walking off.

"Hey, you don't look so good." Aladar said concerned about Bruton's condition. "Let me help you."

"Save your pity." Bruton said dismissively. "I just need some rest. Now, get away from me."

"Suit yourself." Aladar said.

Then lightning flashed with a thunderclap as Aladar looked up as a large storm was beginning to start. Then Aladar heard something drop near him as he looks down and saw Url with a sharp rock and he glanced over at something. And then he nudged the rock a bit and snorted and heads off.

Aladar frowned a bit, and noticed the direction of the rock was pointing. And he turns and saw a cave nearby as Url heads towards it.

"You changed your mind, we'll be in those caves." Aladar said and heads off.

"Mm." Bruton lowered his head.

And soon, Aladar and the others got to the cave as it started raining.

"It's dark, but at least it's dry." Aladar said looking around.

"Well, it's not too bad." Aviva said.

"I like dry. It's the dark part I'm having trouble with." Eema said.

Then suddenly Eema studded her right foot at one of Ur's spines.

"Ouch!" Emma yelped in pain. "Ooh. Sorry, Url. Sturdy little thing, ain't he?" She glanced back.

Aladar chuckled a bit.

"Ahem. We appear to have a visitor." Baylene said gesturing outside.

Outside from the cave, Bruton was seen limping as they watched. Bruton turns towards the cave for a moment, but then continues on as he then collapsed.

And Aladar started heading over to him as Pilo watched.

Bruton lays weakly in the ground as Aladar's foot lands near him as he looked up to him.

"You coming or what?" Aladar asked.

"What is it with you?" Bruton inquired.

"At least I know enough to get in out of the rain." Aladar said. "Now, come on. On your feet." He moves around him.

And Bruton slowly climbs to his feet as Aladar assisted him. He was soon standing as he took a step and stumbled a bit, Aladar went to help but Bruton shoved him aside. And they both headed towards the cave.

They got inside the cave as Bruton turns to the others.

"Uh, you can lie down with us." Aladar offered. "It's warmer."

But Bruton turns away to find a different spot, and Pilo noticed the wounds on him as she then noticed some plants and leaps over to them.

"May I remind you that he's one of them?" Baylene said.

"Well, looks like he's one of us now." Aladar said.

Bruton limped over to a rock and soon lays down.

Pilo went over to the plants as she seemed familiar with them, and she grabs one.

Meanwhile, the others were now settling down for the night.

"Ahh. Who booked this trip, anyway?" Eema questioned.

"Ah, you'll be at the nesting grounds soon enough." Aladar said.

"Well, when I get there, I'm gonna give Kron a piece of my mind." Eema said.

You tell him, Eema." Aladar said.

Then Aladar looked over as Suri and Zini were laughing as Url was on his back as he yawns and then deeply falls asleep.

"If I could sleep that deep, I'd be in paradise." Yar said.

"If you could sleep that deep, honey, you'd be dead." Eema said.

And they laughed.

Meanwhile, Pilo leaped over to Bruton with the plant.

"This plant grew on our island." Pilo said.

Bruton remained silent as he looked down at her.

"It will make you feel better." Pilo said reaching her hand in it.

And then she spreads the plant juice on a gash as Bruton grunted in pain. And it soon fades away in relief.

And Pilo placed the plant down and begins to leave.

"Why is he doing this?" Bruton asked. "Pushing them on with false hope?"

"It's hope that's gotten us this far." Pilo said.

"But why doesn't he let them accept their fate?" Bruton questioned. "I've accepted mine."

"And what is you're fate?" Pilo asked.

"To die here." Bruton said. "It's the way things are."

"Only if you give up, Bruton." Pilo said. "It's your choice, not your fate."

Bruton remained silent.

"Well, the plant will help." Pilo said.

And Pilo turns and leaps off as Bruton watched her as she rejoins the others as they fall asleep.

Then Bruton turns to the plant, and brought his right foot over it and pulls it over to him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I do apologize for the long wait, been busy with other things and other stories.**

**Believe or not, that entire scene from the Carnotaur ambush to the herd leaving Aladar and the other behind was originally planned to be night. But after seeing it, they saw it was too blue and it was too dark. So they changed to sunset.**


	7. The Carnotaur Attack

A few hours later, it was still raining as lightning flashed and thunderclaps were heard. And looming just 100 yards from the cave entrance were 2 shadows.

Lightning flashed as it was the 2 Carnotaurs, and they both growled as they begin to approach the cave.

Inside, Aladar was sleeping as he then woke up as the ground momentarily vibrated. And they repeated as a rock lightly fell aside from another rock. Then he lifted his head up and gasped of seeing the Carnotaurs outside.

"Shh."

Aladar flinched a bit as Bruton appeared next to him.

"Carnotaurs." Bruton said.

And Aladar turns back towards them.

And the 2 Carnotaurs growled as they were slowly headed towards the cave.

"What do we do?" Aladar asked quietly.

"Wake the others." Bruton said.

The 2 Carnotaurs continued stalking closer to the cave as 1 hissed.

Inside, Aladar quickly and quietly woke the others as they quietly begin to move away as Aladar went over to Url who was still asleep. He gently shook him as he soon woke up, and Url soon wake up, but the first thing he saw was the 2 Carnotaurs just outside the entrance. Then he let a loud bleat in fear as Aladar quickly placed a foot over his head and turns to the Carnotaurs.

Outside, the Carnotaurs heard the bleat as they quickly perked on high alert as 1 groweled.

Everyone kept dead still quiet as soon the Carnotaurs lost interest and started sniffing around the entrance.

Soon, they all begin to move deeper into the cave trying to be as quiet as they can.

But as they moved up a ridge like rise of the cave floor, Baylene lightly bumped against a rock pillar with her neck.

"Shh." Chris hushed.

But the light jostle was enough to cause a rock to roll off and falls down next to Eema.

"Ooh." Eema quietly jumped.

Aladar gasped and quickly tries to get it as it rolls but missed, and the rock rolls outside.

And the snout of the smaller Carnotaur lowers down to it and snarled and lifts up.

Aladar kept dead still and quiet as the Carnotaur lifts his head up, and then cranes his snout through the falling water as Aladar kept dead still as the Carnotaur sniffed.

On Eema's back, Pilo quietly whimpered.

"Uh-oh." Zoboo whispered.

The Carnotaur as water pours down his head with his teeth bearing out, and then slowly looks around the area of cave in front of him. Then suddenly a thunderclap and lightning flashed reveals Aladar blowing his cover.

The moment the Carnotaur spots him, he then roars as he charges towards him as Aladar quickly turns and ran for his life as the bigger Carnotaur begins to follow.

"Go! Go!" Aladar yelled. "Hurry!"

Aladar quickly ran up the ridge with the Carnotaur right on his tail, and Aladar hurries down the cave as the Carnotaur roared.

Ahead, Eema tries to get over a ledge as Aladar quickly appeared.

"Move it, Eema!" Aladar yelled as he quickly pushed her up.

Then the loud footsteps of the charging Carnotaur was heard he roared.

Aladar continues to quickly push Eema up the ledge, but then suddenly was pulled back as the Carnotaur caught his tail in his jaws and pulls him back.

"ALADAR!" Pilo yelled as Suri screamed.

Ahead of them, Bruton quickly stopped and uneasily glanced ahead to the deeper part of the cave.

"Aladar! Oh, no!" Pilo cried.

The Carnotaur continues pulling Aladar down from the ledge and then turns to him. But then the larger Carnotaurs shoves aside placing his foot on Aladar's tail and snarled turning to Aladar, but then the smaller one snapped at him, but the Carnotaur ignored that as he snapped at him again. And then the 2 started fighting as then a roar was heard as then suddenly Bruton slams against the Carnotaurs aside.

Aladar quickly scrambles to his feet as the Carnotaurs slam against a rock pillar as they climb to their feet.

"I'll hold them off!" Bruton yelled. "You help the others!"

Aladar quickly got up, and runs off as the Carnotaurs got up and the larger one roars out as they turn to Bruton.

Aladar soon caught up with the others as they hurried down a tunnel, but then he caught to a stop as Bruton was heard bellowing. And he was unsure if to leave him.

Bruton roars at the 2 Carnotaurs as he was on a ridge of rock, the larger Carnotaur roars back at him. And then the smaller Carnotaur was the first to make a move as he charges, but Bruton quickly twirls and swung his tail at the Carnotaur's face.

The force of the swung cause the Carnotaur to sidestep and hits against the side of a rock pillar. And he roars as he tries to get a footing.

Then Bruton noticed the ceiling of the cave where there were dozens of rocks above them over the rock pillar as they were acting like a support beam. And 1 boulder came loose and falls.

And then Bruton charges as the larger Carnotaur brought his jaws on his back, but Bruton slams against the rock pillar as then dozens of rocks came crashing down.

Then Aladar appeared at the entrance of the tunnel.

"Bruton!" Aladar yelled.

Bruton quickly manages to get up as the Carnotaurs were struggling through the falling rocks as the smaller one was on his side. And Bruton quickly makes his way over to Aladar as the rocks rained down over them. But then Bruton stops and the roars out as then a large boulder crashed on top of him.

"Bruton! No!" Aladar yelled.

And soon the entire cavern was covered in a thick layer of dust as the last of the rocks fell to the cave floor.

And Aladar coughs through the dust as he quickly heads over to where Bruton was he hurries to the large rock pile.

And close by was the head of the smaller Carnotaur which is now dead.

"Bruton!" Aladar yelled.

Aladar quickly got to the area of rocks and quickly removes the rocks and soon got to him.

But unfortunately, it was too late as Bruton's head limped lifeless.

Aladar soon only managed to look away sadly as Pilo soon joins him.

And they turn to each other.

"You did what you could." Pilo said.

Then suddenly a hissing roar was heard as Aladar angrily glared and turns to the rock pile where some of the rocks jostled.

And Aladar angrily glared.

On the other side of the pile, the larger Carnotaur roars as he pulls himself free and looks over to the pile as Aladar on the other side snorted.

Knowing there was no way he could get to them or dig, the Carnotaur snorted knowing that every hunt can't be always successful, even with the greatest of predators.

And then the Carnotaur turns away, and then limps off away to the cave having a few injuries from the rocks.

He soon got to the cave entrance, and then angrily growls and looks back. And then he stomps his left foot and lets out a loud fearsome roar.


	8. Breakout

The next day, the herd has made it through the mountain range, and they were exhausted as they trekked a rocky area in the desert.

Including the Iguanodon siblings as they walked, but then one of them collapsed as it's sibling started bleating in distress.

Hearing that, Kron looked back for a moment, but he then snorted and kept going.

The infant Iguanodon desperately tries to get it's sibling standing again. And it turns and bleats as the herd continues leaving them behind.

Not wanting to leave it's sibling behind, the infant desperately tries to get it standing as it bleats.

Then suddenly Neera went up to them.

"It's okay, little ones." Neera assured.

The 2 siblings looked at her.

"We're going to make it." Neera said.

And then Neera moves around them and gently helped the infant to it's feet, and the 2 started walking off as Neera looked back to the distant mountains. And she sighed of thinking about Aladar, and soon she heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aladar and the others were still in the cave as they went deeper through the tunnel hoping to find another way out.

"Okay, okay, let's do it again." Zini said resting on Baylene's crest along with Suri and Zoboo. "Let's do it again. Uh, I spy with my little eye..."

"A rock." Yar tiredly guessed.

"You got it again!" Zini said. "Ooh! You are good!"

"Feels like we've been walking for hours." Koki said.

"Well, I'll tell you what I spy." Eema said. "A dead end."

And soon appearing in front of them was a pile of rocks.

"What do we do now?" Yar asked.

"I guess we just go back." Aladar said completely out of options and turns away.

"Maybe we should." Aviva said. "That Carnotaur is likely long gone by now, I guess we dig ourselves out and catch up with the herd."

Then suddenly Zini started sniffing.

"Hold on a moment." Zini said.

"Zini, what is it?" Suri asked as he continues sniffing.

"Do you smell that?" Zini asked.

Suri then sniffed. "Yeah."

"Me too!" Zoboo said.

And then the 3 leaped off, and then Aladar sniffed and then quickly rushed over to the rock pile as Zini and Zoboo were digging.

"Okay. Maybe if we..." Zoboo said as they dug.

And then they pull a rock loose and then a beam of blinding light appeared through the gap.

"Get a load of that." Eema gasped.

"Good show." Baylene said.

"It's the way out!" Koki said.

"Zoboo, can you see through?" Chris asked.

"No, I can't see where it goes." Zoboo said.

"Everbody stand back." Aladar said. "We're outta here!"

He then got to the rock pile, and then started pushing against a boulder to get the others rocks loose.

Then suddenly the rocks started shaking.

"Uh-oh." Zoboo said.

And then he, Zini and Suri quickly leaped off the rocks.

"Aladar, look out!" Eema yelled.

Aladar quickly moves out of the rock as a boulder hits the ground and he hits the ground and looks back as soon the gap was closed up as rocks fell down.

"No!" Aladar yelled charging towards the rocks.

He rams against the boulder as it didn't budged, and then he pushed hard against as it didn't budged. He soon gives up as he breathes heavily, and then turns to the others as they remained silent.

And then Aladar grew angry, and then roars out as he angrily slams against the rocks and roars.

Pilo slowly as Aladar angrily roars and slams against the side of a rock, and finally he calms down and looked as if he lost hope.

And Pilo went over to him as the others remained sadly silent.

"Aladar, we'll go back." Pilo said.

"Back to what?" Aladar inquired. "It's gone. We're not meant to survive."

And Pilo hung her head sadly.

"Oh, yes, we were." Baylene said suddenly approaching him. "We're here, aren't we? And how dare you waste that good fortune by simply giving up? Shame on you. Shame on you! Shame on you! The worst of it is, you allowed an old fool like me to believe I was needed... that I still had a purpose... and do you know what? You were right. And I'm going to go on believing it. And I, for one, am not willing to die here."

And then Baylene lifts up high on her hind legs, and then roars as she lands her front feet on the rocks. And then Eema charges and rams against the rocks as Baylene continues pounding on them as then Url bites down on a rock and starts pulling. And then Chris, Martin, Aviva and Koki charged and rams the rocks and started pushing.

Baylene continues pounding her front feet on the rocks as then Aladar got up and looks over to Baylene as she bellows out and slams the rocks.

And then Aladar turns to the rock pile growling, and then bellows as he charges against the rocks and pushed.

Then Baylene swung towards the rocks and slams against them as they were knocked free as the daylight piers through as she hits the ground but soon got up.

The dust slowly clears as Baylene finally looks through the light and saw something.

"Oh, dear." Baylene said breathlessly.

And soon the others join up as the dust clears more as they climb over the rocks as then the dust finally clears completely and reveals a lush beautiful valley as they walked out of the cave.

"The nesting grounds." Eema said astonished. "It's... It's untouched."

Aladar then looks around the lush valley as birds flew over and lands in the branches of some trees as they walked out and looked around.

"Our new home." Pilo said.

"And it comes with a POOL!" Zini happily yelled.

"Hey-hoo, hubba-hubba!" Zoboo cheered.

Suri giggled as she, Zini and Zoboo leaped excitedly off down the hill.

"Yodelay-yodelay-yodelayheehoo!" Zini chanted.

And Suri giggled as Url trailed behind them with the stalagmite in his mouth.

And Baylene laughed as she rushed to the lake.

Then Zini and Zoboo leaped up her neck and jumped off her snout as they fell to the lake.

"Cannonball!" Zini yelled. "Whoo-hoo-ha-ha! Whoo-hoo!"

And he and Zoboo splashed into the water.

"Ha. Amateur." Baylene said.

And Baylene nears the water as Suri climbs up a vine of a nearby tree. And Aviva, Koki and Jimmy splashed in the water as well.

"Look out below!" Baylene yelled.

And then Baylene throws herself into the water creating a huge splash and wave as Zini and Zoboo were on a log and then rode the wave and becoming the world's first surfers.

"Yeah!" Zoboo cheered.

Near the shore, Url waddles over to a spot on the grass and sits as Baylene swims across the lake as Zini was heard whooping. And Url pants happily like a dog with his tongue out.

Meanwhile, Aladar, Eema, Pilo and Yar, Chris and Martin watched the others.

"Not bad." Aladar said. "But I don't get it. Where's the herd?"

"Not to mention Neera." Pilo said.

Yar couldn't help but chuckle as well as Eema.

"Hmm. Funny, I thought the herd would be here by now." Martin said.

"Guess we just took a short-cut through the mountains." Chris said. "They're probably almost here."

"They'll get here..." Eema said and then noticed something to the left. "Mm. Soon enough."

And then Aladar turns to her as Eema walks over to something.

"Oh, no." Eema said.

"Eema?" Aladar said and follows her.

Pilo and Yar turn to each other concernedly, and follows them as well as Chris and Martin.

"I spoke too soon." Eema said.

"What is it?" Aladar asked.

"_That _is the way we _used _to get in here." Eema said looking at a section of the valley's walls.

"Hey. Does that area look familiar?" Chris frowned looking at it.

"Wait a second." Martin said realizing something. "I don't remember those rocks."

Aladar then looks at the pile of rocks, and then his eyes widen as they were actually blocking the entrance of the nesting grounds.

"They'll never make it over that." Aladar said rushing off to the cave.

"The fireball must've created aftershock tremors causing a rock-slide." Chris said.

"The herd's probably stuck on the other side right now!" Martin said.

"Aladar, wait! Wait!" Eema turning to him and stopping him. "Kron'll eat you alive."

"Let him try." Aladar said.

And he rushed into the cave.

"If we hurry, we might catch up to them by morning." Chris said rushing with Martin behind him.

Yar held his arms around Pilo comforting.

"Mm. I hope Kron's in a listening mood." Eema said.

And she turns to the rock-slide blocking the entrance.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rocks, the herd has indeed arrived.

And Kron looks at the rocks in shock.

Then making her way through the herd as they roar out, Neera with the 2 infants headed over to Kron.

"Stay here." Neera said.

And the 2 siblings stay put with the herd as Neera went over to her brother.

"We'll find a way around it." Neera said.

But Kron looked as if enough was enough with a different idea. "In the morning, we'll climb it."

Neera then turns to him as if he was mad.

* * *

Towards sunset, in the rock pile, a boulder was shoved aside as Aladar got through and climbs to the other side with Chris and Martin behind.

They quickly got to the cave's entrance and looked around, and quickly rushed off.

* * *

Later towards night, Aladar, Chris and Martin ran down the trail as then they came to a stop as they noticed something.

Aladar then moves a bush aside, and in front of them was a dead Stygimoloch.

It was proof that the herd came this way, but then they heard footsteps and saw movement nearby as they turn to it.

Nearby behind some rocks, something red moves behind them. And then appearing was the remaining Carnotaur as he was prowling the area for anything to eat.

Aladar, Chris and Martin quickly and quietly move behind some rocks as he started coming over to there direction.

And the Carnotaur growled as he started to wander closer to their hiding place.

The 3 remained dead quiet as the Carnotaur's head hover behind the rock. And then Aladar cautiously peaks his head out at the same time as the Carnotaur lifts his head.

Aladar peaked his head out and saw how close his was and lowers.

Then the Carnotaur noticed something and roars, and then he lunges at the Stygimoloch corpse and snatches it.

With the Carnotaur's attention busy, Aladar, Chris and Martin quickly rushed off quietly.

Soon the Carnotaur lifts his head up and swallows the Stygimoloch whole. But then he growled and turns over to his right and narrowed his eyes as he growled.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Lebo M. who helped with The Lion King soundtrack also helped with the soundtrack of Dinosaur.**


	9. Stand Together

The next day, Kron was on a ledge with Neera in front of the herd.

"We have to keep trying." Kron said. "Our survival, our future, is over these rocks. Now, let's go home!" He then turns away.

But the herd was reluctant and unsure of this idea, and Kron saw them and then looked around and noticed the Iguanodon siblings with Neera.

And he approached them.

"You'll make it, won't you, boys?" Kron said nudging them forward.

"No." Neera protested.

"Watch them." Kron said. "They're tough! IF THEY CAN DO IT, SO CAN YOU!"

Neera then turns as the herd begins climbing up the rocks. And Kron lightly smiled and begins to head up.

"KRON!" Aladar yelled.

Kron looks back and Neera gasped as Aladar, Chris and Martin rushed up to them.

"Get the herd out of here!" Aladar yelled. "A Carnotaur is coming!"

The herd is in immediate concernas they bellowed and Kron looks around.

"Keep moving!" Kron ordered.

"Stop!" Aladar yelled. "I've been to the valley! There's a safer way!"

The herd was sudden by that as an Iguanodon turns over to Kron.

And Kron was starting to grow irritated.

"Go on! Show 'em!" Kron nudged one of the siblings.

"Kron, listen to him." Neera said.

"Look, we gotta go now!" Aladar said.

"We don't have a lot of time!" Chris said.

"Go where, straight to the Carnotaurs?!" Kron inquired.

"If we hurry, we can get around them!" Aladar said. "You can't get over those rocks! There's a sheer drop on the other side!"

Now losing his patience, Kron then shoves an infant off his feet and almost knocking the other over the ledge.

"You're gonna kill the herd!" Aladar yelled. "I know a way to the valley, and everybody can make it! Now, follow me!"

Kron then angrily growls now losing it, and then rushed forward.

"Kron!" Neera got in front of him trying to stop him.

But Kron shoves her aside and leaps off the rock and lands on the ground.

"They're staying with me!" Kron yelled.

Aladar then swung his tail. "All right. Let's go!"

Then Kron finally had enough, and angrily growled and then charges towards Aladar and roars. Aladar turns to him as Kron rams him off his feet and hits the ground, and Aladar quickly holds him back and throws him off.

The 2 quickly got back on their as Neera watched and heads down.

Kron angrily snarled and roared, and then charges as Aladar quickly shoves him as he hits the ground.

Neera quickly squeezed between 2 Iguanodons.

As Kron quickly recovered, he then swung his right front foot and throws dirt at Aladar's face. Trying to see through the dust, Aladar then roars. Then Kron quickly swung his left front foot and slashed his thumb claw at Aladar's chest.

Kron narrowed his eyes growling as he got up, and then he quickly twirls and swung his tail at Aladar causing him to be thrown off his feet through the air. Aladar then hits the side of the wall hard and hits the ground as 4 Microceratus quickly rushed off.

Then Aladar turns as Kron lifts up high roaring aggressively and lifts his right foot ready to kill him. But then suddenly Neera shoves him off his feet and hits the ground.

Even the herd was sudden by this as Kron stared at his sister, and Neera breathes deeply having enough of this and then turns away.

Aladar stood up as Neera helps him up as Chris and Martin went over as well. And then they begin to walk off.

And Kron got to his feet watching them go as he growls lowly.

"NEERA!" Kron yelled.

His yell echoed through the canyon as Neera tears up but ignores him without even looking back.

And Kron remained sadly silent.

Soon after a few moments, the other dinosaurs of the herd begin to follow them and Kron stood there as walked off. And Neera went up to Aladar as they nuzzled each other.

Then suddenly a howling roar echoes across the canyon as the herd came to a stop.

They remained silent as Aladar looks out.

All was quiet for a few moments, and then suddenly appearing from the bend came the Carnotaur as he soon spotted them and growled. He growled as he stalked and approaching them and sniffed and hissed.

The herd soon grew nervous as Aladar had a brave face.

And the Carnotaur took a few more steps as he then stood in place.

"He's led that monster right to us!" Kron yelled climbing up the rocks. "This way!"

In sheer panic, a Styracosaurus quickly turns to head to the rock pile.

"No! Don't move!" Aladar yelled stopping him. "If we scatter, he'll pick us off! Stand together!"

Kron stood on the rocks and looked back, but he continues climbing up them.

The Carnotaur roars out as the herd fearfully stood as Aladar stood bravely.

Then the Carnotaur his right foot, and then roars as he charges.

And the herd grew even more nervous as several Struthiomimus, an Iguanodon and Pachyrhinosaurus fearfully stepped. And the Carnotaur charges closer as the herd panicked as he growls out loudly.

And then Aladar bellows out stepping forward as the Carnotaur slows down, and they confront each other as Aladar continues bellowing out as the Carnotaur roars.

Then the Carnotaur growls as he then lunges but then was suddenly stopped with a baffled look.

Aladar bellows out as then Neera joins him as well as Chris and Martin, and then suddenly another Iguanodon joins them as soon the herd stood shoulder to shoulder and roars out at the Carnotaur. The Carnotaur was bewildered as he was unsure what to make of this, and took a step back roaring at them. Aladar continues roaring out as the herd started moving as the Carnotaur roars backing away from them as they continued.

And soon, the Carnotaur was backed into a corner as Aladar, Neera, Chris and Martin bellows out as the herd moves around them. And the herd walks off as the Carnotaur was left irritated as they begin to leave.

But then he caught movement from the corner of his eye, and looks over to the rock pile and saw Kron struggling up a ledge. The Carnotaur snorted with his full interest on him. And then charges preferring an easier target.

Neera was the first to saw him as he rushed off, knowing what he was after, she quickly runs off after him as Aladar turns to her as she runs off.

"Go, go! I'll watch them!" Martin said.

Aladar exhaled deeply and then growls as he and Chris ran after them.

The Carnotaur soon nears the rock pile as Neera was right behind him.

"KRON!" Neera yelled.

Kron pulls himself up and looks back, and saw the Carnotaur growling as he was climbing right behind him.

Kron quickly hurries up the rocks and then a rock under jostle under him as he slipped and fell and he quickly got up. He quickly got up as the Carnotaur climbs up gaining on him as Neera was behind him.

And Kron soon got to an area of rock and looked back as the Carnotaur nears him.

Kron continues while watching him, but then suddenly he stumbles and looks down and saw a 50 foot drop below him as rocks fell. Shocked by this, he looks up and saw the rocks that lead to the rocks of top of the landslide with a gap between them.

"No. No." Kron said and looks back. "No."

Kron turns to the Carnotaur snarling as he got closer, and then Kron glared ready to fight.

The Carnotaur growls out loudly with his jaws wide open and nears Kron. But then Kron quickly twirls and swung his tail at the Carnotaur's face causing him to stumble.

Below them, Neera, Aladar and Chris quickly climbs up the rocks.

The Carnotaur shakes his head as quickly readies to strike again, but this time the Carnotaur tossed Kron off his feet, and then again almost throwing him over the ledge. Kron tries to regain his footing, but the enormous jaws of the Carnotaur clamp down on his back and shakes him.

Not far behind, Neera quickly approaches them.

And then the Carnotaur used his mass and twirls and throws Kron as he hits the side of a boulder hard and lands on his side.

The Carnotaur roars out and his shadow looms over Kron as he turns to him as the Carnotaur nears him with a hungry look.

As he gaped his jaws opened, he was then suddenly shoved aside as he turns and saw Neera pushing him towards the cliff side.

Kron weakly gasped as slowly lost conscious.

Then the Carnotaur swung his head against Neera as she was thrown against a boulder. And the Carnotaur placed his left foot on her side as he growled. Then suddenly Aladar quickly turns and swung his tail at the Carnotaur's face knocking him aside as Aladar got over Neera as Chris joins next to him as he roared.

But then the Carnotaur turns and swung his tail at the 2 knocking them aside as they hit the ground hard.

Aladar quickly got up and then growls as he charges at the Carnotaur, and then rams against side and started pushing him closer to the edge. And the Carnotaur moved aside as Aladar almost went over, an the Carnotaur growled as Aladar backed away.

Then suddenly Aladar noticed the edge cracking under the Carnotaur's feet as it broke apart. And the Carnotaur scrambles trying to get a footing as Aladar tries to move away. But the Carnotaur clamps his jaws on Aladar's back pulling him off his feet as Aladar grabs hold of the edge as the Carnotaur falls over and lets out 1 final screech in terror as he fell.

And then a massive thud was heard.

Aladar quickly pulls himself over the edge and got up as Neera and Chris joins him. And they looked down as the dust clears and saw the Carnotaur's body.

"Kron." Neera suddenly said.

Aladar turns to Neera, and as she went up to Kron's body. Neera gently lifts Kron's head, and gently placed him down as he was now dead.

Neera soon tears of her brother's death as Aladar went up to her.

Aladar joins next to her, and Neera rested her head under his as they remained sadly silent.

* * *

The next day, a few dragonflies flew around the grass covered field near the cave.

And soon, Aladar appeared from the cave as well as the herd as they stood by as the herd looked upon the valley as the Struthiomimus squawked astonished.

"Welcome home." Aladar smiled.

And then a Parasaurolophus bellows out before rushing off as soon the other dinosaur happily rushed out of the cave and towards the valley.

* * *

Many months later, a nest with a clutch of a dozen eggs rest peacefully as 1 egg rests in the center.

And then a familiar snout lowers down, and gently nudges the egg and smiled.

Then the head lifts up revealing Aladar as happily smiled and turns to Neera.

"Mover over, everybody." Eema said joining them. "Bringing in babies is what I do best."

"I'd say it's been a few years since you've hatch an egg." Yar joked.

And he and Eema laughed.

"You're right, so let me practice on your head." Eema said as Yar bewilderingly frowned.

"Look!" Pilo beamed.

The egg in the center stirs showing signs of life.

"Someone wants to meet you." Pilo said.

Soon a piece of the shell cracks open.

Then Pilo gently peels the piece away.

"Ohh! Aren't you the sweetest little small fry I ever did see?" Pilo said.

"Pilo, there's an eagerly father behind you." Koki said.

Then Pilo moves aside.

"Hey, little guy." Aladar greeted his son. "He's looks just like me."

"Meet your dad." Neera chuckled. "He's not as crazy as he looks."

And Aladar gave a funny smile.

The little Iguanodon hatchling coos as he begins to brake free from his eggshell.

"Ohh. Oh, happy day." Eema said.

The baby then sneezed

"Well done, little one." Baylene said.

"Que lindo." Aviva said.

"Come here, you little rascal." Yar said grabbing him. "Let me get a good look at you."

Then suddenly the baby started urinating as Yar's smile fades.

"Yep." Yar said as a moment from the past recollects. "You're your father's son, all right." He hands him to Pilo.

Suri then giggled.

"Hey Look what I found!" Zini yelled from a distance.

They looked over to Zini nearby, and with him as a group of 5 female lemurs he recently found.

"New neighbors!" Zini yelled.

"Any of you ladies up for a game of "monkey in the middle"?" Zini asked.

And then they giggled as they joined in a group hug around him.

"Easy, now!" Zini said. "Easy! Hey!" He then laughed.

And they all couldn't be laugh as then Aladar bellows out. And then he lifts up and bellows out as Suri, Pilo, Zoboo and Yar howled out as well. The Iguanodon siblings as well bellowed as Eema joins in, and then Baylene bellows out as well.

Aladar continues bellowing out as then Neera and everyone else bellowed out as Url appeared with a rock in his mouth and placed it down and joins them. Nearby, a Parasaurolophus nest with 3 recent hatched eggs sits as the hatchlings jostled as their mother stood over there. And nearby to them as well as a Pachyrhinosaurus nest as the mother stood watching her 3 newly hatched babies.

And then the Parasaurolophus lifts up and bellows out as birds flew by as they called out. And the Pachyrhinosaurus joins in as she bellows out, and then infant Iguanodons and Parasaurolophus rushed by as they bellowed out.

And the baby dinosaurs ran by with the birds flying over them.

_"None of us really know what changes, big or small, lie ahead."_

All the other dinosaurs of the herd roared out as the babies got to the shore of the lake as the birds flew off.

_"1 thing is certain... Our journey's not over."_

The herd continues roaring out as a few Styracosaurus and Iguanodon were in the water.

_"We can hope that in some small way... Our time here will be remembered."_

* * *

IN MEMORY

OF

OSSIE DAVIS

AS YAR

1917-2005

AND

DELLA REESE

AS EEMA

1931-2017


End file.
